Shénīng La última línea de sangre
by Dea Creatrix
Summary: Konoha es la fuente de solo TRES kekkei genkai, solo TRES líneas de sangre sucesora, solo TRES técnicas poderosas que nacieron hace generaciones...O al menos tres eran las conocidas en la aldea "-Nushen, diosa de la muerte-" "-¡¿QUE!" "-Y solo es una parte de su poder...-" SasuSaku & NaruHina. Enjoy n.n
1. Chapter 1

Shénīng

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pretenece y bla bla bla...

N.A: Algunos personajes seran inventados por mi.

.

.

. cambio de escena

_Inner de Sakura- pensamientos de los personajes._

Enjoy n.n

**Una semana diferente**

* * *

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bien se siente salir de la rutina. Ya decía yo que nos merecíamos unas vacaciones!- decía un rubio hiperactivo de veinte años aproximadamente.

-Vamos Naru-baka, si a ti te encanta entrenar todos y cada uno de los días. Además, ¡Me encantan los parques de diversiones!- respondió una peli rosa de la misma edad que el rubio.

-Hmp- "dijo" un moreno.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas Sakura-chan… ¡Pero en verdad se siente bien salir por unos días!

El equipo siete de Konoha (Sin Kakashi) se encontraba en su semana de descanso, cortesía de Tsunade, quien había notado últimamente que ninguno de los tres descansaba: Naruto no dejaba de ir y venir de Suna, ya que la hokage necesitaba un representante de la aldea para afianzar lazos, y quien mejor que el Uzumaki, amigo de Gaara. Sasuke no tenía la misma "suerte", puesto que el Uchiha menor debía cumplir un castigo de arresto domiciliario, extraño, pero era el precio a pagar por haber traicionado a la aldea; si no hubiese sido por Tsunade, ese chico estaría en los calabozos desde el dia en que decidió regresar a la aldea en busca de una nueva vida, ya que sus objetivos habían sido ejecutados, además, cierta personita le venía rondando la cabeza desde hace largo tiempo. Y luego estaba la peli rosa, quien aparte de tener misiones de rango S y trabajos en el hospital (del que actualmente era directora) tenía que estar cerca de Sasuke, puesto que ella era nada más y nada menos que la capitana del escuadrón ANBU más importante de Konoha, el cual estaba encargado de vigilar al ex-traidor cerca de la villa Uchiha, donde estaría cautivo por un plazo de seis meses; ese grupo estaba conformado por Neji Hyuuga: prodigio en taijutsu y ninjutsu. Shikamaru Nara: estratega en jefe. Kioto Sora: especialista en genjutsu y ninjutsu. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, la capitana del escuadrón de fuerzas especiales (EFE), Sakura Haruno: especialista en taijutsu, portadora de la antigua técnica "Shénīng"(¿?) y una erudita medico ninja. Estos eran los integrantes de la EFE de Konoha.

Justamente ese dia habían planeado (más bien la peli rosa) visitar el parque de diversiones que se encontraba en una aldea vecina del país del fuego, así que les tomo solamente dos horas de camino a pie para llegar, claro que con sus habilidades ninja, ese camino fue atravesado en cuarenta minutos.

Naruto llevaba una camisa en color negro con el símbolo Uzumaki, pantalones negros y algo holgados, una chaqueta completamente naranja y las típicas sandalias. Sasuke opto por una camisa casi igual a la de Naruto, solo que esta tenía el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, pantalones negros, muñequeras azul oscuro y las mismas sandalias ninja. Sakura llevaba un top en rojo con el símbolo Haruno en la parte del pecho, chaleco de maya negro, los mismos shorts cortos negros y una falda del mismo color que el top corta, con las típicas botas ninja. Y claro, nunca faltaba el protector que representaba la aldea a la cual pertenecían.

-Ne, chicos, les propuse venir al parque de atracciones para que nos divirtiéramos juntos, pero veo que ninguno me quiere acompañar a los juegos…-decía desilusionada la kunoichi, quien estaba sentada en el medio de los dos hombres en un banco apartado de las personas que iban y venían de las atracciones.

-Pero Sakura-chan, ya te había mencionado mi temor a las a-al-altu-ras…-decía nervioso el chico zorro, mientras observaba la rueda de la fortuna y la montaña rusa respectivamente.

-Ah…Lo sé Naru, lo siento. Mmm ¿Y tu Sasuke, no deseas ir?- pregunto esperanzada.

-Hmp, acabo de comer, y no creo conveniente montarme en esas cosas-respondió frio y calculador…como siempre.

-¡Puf! Pues que se le va a hacer. Pero la próxima vez eligen ustedes el lugar donde podamos descansar y pasarla bien juntos…Me voy, la fila esta algo larga ¡Ja ne!- y sin más la chica se fue corriendo, algo triste, pero como siempre lo disimulaba con su sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! Está más larga de lo que se veía…jum, pues creo que me toca esperar aburrida…

-Yo no creo que una chica tan guapa deba esperar solita…

-¿Disculpe? Lo siento, pero vengo acompañada, solo era una expresión- Sakura no soportaba que le coquetearan tipos desconocidos…porque eso eran, desconocidos.

El hombre que le estaba hablando a Sakura no era más que un pervertido, se veía a simple vista, tenía alrededor de treinta años, piel bronceada, cabello purpura, ojos castaños y ropa algo desarreglada, se notaba a leguas que había estado bebiendo, además, la veía de una manera extraña y ¡¿Por qué demonios no le dejaba de ver los pechos? Eso era el colmo.

-Vamos preciosa, se que quieres, yo también. Te invito al hotel más lujoso de la ciudad, tengo dinero.

-Señor, le he dicho que no vengo sola ¿no entiende? y tengo ojos en la cara, no creo que encuentre nada allá abajo- estaba furiosa, ese tipejo no la quería dejar en paz. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Me gustan fuertes y salvajes… Ven querida, no te arrepentirás…- el tipo tuvo el descaro de tomar el trasero de la peli rosa, quien por defensa propia se vio en la obligación de encestarle un golpe para alejar manos indeseadas. Iba a darle una bofetada cuando vio que dos manchas color carne con un punto amarillo y otro negro azulado respectivamente, pasaban por su lado y le daban un golpe en el rostro al mismo tiempo, dejándolo nockeado. La ojijade solo veía la escena, pero luego se dio cuenta de que todos los miraban con una interrogante en la cabeza.

-Gracias chicos, creo que yo ya lo hubiese matado- dijo después de reconocer al par.

- Hmp, no hemos terminado ¿cierto dobe?

- ¡Claro que no dattebayo! ¡Apenas y empezábamos a darle su merecido!

-No es necesario muchachos, estoy bien…y creo que no volverá a despertarse hasta dentro de un buen rato, solo mírenlo.

-Tsk, no importa, lo despertamos y lo torturamos…

- ¡Yo primero!...

- ¡CHICOS! ¡He dicho que no! Ya causamos mucho escándalo por hoy…solo dejen que los guardias se lo lleven cuando lo encuentren.

Cuando la kunoichi se molestaba, era mejor no contradecirle, era peligrosa. En esos últimos cinco años desde que Naruto había regresado de su entrenamiento con Jiraya, la chica se convirtió en una mujer hecha y derecha; y por eso también había crecido, no solo en mente, sino en cuerpo también, esa era la razón que atrapaba más de una mirada en la aldea, y por lo que se presencio hace un momento, fuera de ella también habían pretendientes. Definitivamente Sakura no estaba mal. Por eso Sasuke y Naruto la celaban mucho; el segundo porque consideraba a Sakura como una hermana, y el primero porque…bueno porque, simplemente le gustaba.

-Hmp. Vámonos a buscar el hotel, estoy cansado- dijo sin más… ¿para qué me molesto?

-Bien, ¡Pero al próximo que vea acercársele a mi hermanita, se las verá conmigo!- grito a los cuatro vientos Naruto, para que todos los presentes se dieran cuenta que la peli rosa estaba con ellos.

-Hmp- Sasuke hizo una mueca extraña, que supuso Sakura fue un intento de sonrisa, como queriendo decir que estaba de acuerdo con el contenedor del zorro.

-Ustedes no tienen remedio… Volvamos, no quiero más revuelos.

- Hai- respondieron al unísono.

Sin más, el equipo siete salió del parque, dispuestos a pasar una de las noches en el hotel de la ciudad.

.

.

.

-Ah, que bien, una cama digna de un héroe como yo…ZzZ…Ramen…ZzZ…Hina-chan…ZzZ

El rubio al entrar a la habitación del hotel, solo se puso su pijama de osito con gorro incluido, se tiro en la cama y apenas puso la cabezota en la almohada, ya estaba dormido.

- ¿"Hina-chan"?, ¿me perdí de algo o qué?- preguntó arqueando una ceja al escuchar a su rival pronunciar en sueños a la oji perla.

-Pues, digamos que Naruto dió el paso ''mas'' importante de su vida jijiji

-¿A qué te refieres con "más importante" Haruno? Explícate.

-Primero: no soy Haruno, soy Sakura, odio que me llamen por mi apellido…Y segundo: no te debo explicaciones, no a menos que me lo pidas de forma amable- concluyó con el ceño fruncido. Podría gustarle y todo, pero había veces que el Uchiha le sacaba de quicio.

-Tsk, bien Sa-ku-ra… ¿Puedes contarme a qué te referías con "más importante"?- dijo irritado. Tal vez le gustara ella, pero eso no le quitaba lo molesta.

-Sí, sí puedo Sasuke, con gusto…Verás, hace dos años, nuestro querido compañero de equipo, se armó de valor para confesarle a Hinata-chan que estaba enamorado de ella…

En este punto, el chico tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder ¿Naruto, declarándose a Hinata? La escena le hubiese dado risa, lo admitía, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía humillado por el hecho de que el dobe se le adelantara, ya que él no era bueno en esas cosas de chicas y romances, por eso no le había confesado nada a Sakura.

-…Y digamos que a mi hermano baka no se le ocurrió otro sitio para confesar sus sentimientos que no fuese Ichiraku's ramen. Así que puedes imaginarte la escena, la pobre Hinata-chan se desmayó en su plato de comida, y Naruto tuvo que sacarle la cabeza antes de que se ahogara; fue una noche que jamás olvidaremos- terminó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Quien lo diría, el dobe enamorado.

-Sí, cuando me lo contó mi reacción fue de pura alegría, además de que ya era hora de que se diera cuenta que Hinata le correspondía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Hmp…

Después de esa conversación, los dos optaron por irse a dormir. Sakura se despidió y se fue a su habitación, mientras que el moreno solo se dirigió hacia su cama.

.

.

.

-¡Chicos, es hora de irnos. Salgan de una buena vez!

La peli rosa había planeado ir ese día hasta la playa más cercana; obviamente primero les había preguntado a sus "queridos" compañeros de equipo si les parecía buena idea, a lo que ellos aceptaron. Un dia de sol no haría mal.

-Ya voy, ya voy…Rayos Sakura ¿no sabes que la gente normal duerme a esta hora?...

-Si Sasuke, lo sé; pero se supone que iríamos temprano, precisamente para que las "personas normales que duermen a esta hora" no salieran antes que nosotros y no encontrásemos nosotros un buen lugar para descansar…

-¿Y a quien le importa el lugar donde nos instalemos?

- A ti ¿o te recuerdo que no te gustan sitios con mucha gente?

-Tou ché.

-Oigaaaannnn ¿Por qué tanto escándalooo? ¡Intento dormiir!- decía el rubio hiperactivo al escuchar la discusión de aquellos dos desde su cama.

-Arriba dobe, tenemos que irnos…Y no te resistas.

-*YAUUUN* está bien, voy directo a la ducha.

-¡Así me gusta Naru-baka!

-Si si…

-Hmp, saldremos en un momento.

-Los espero en el comedor del hotel.

-Hmp.

Luego de aquello, la chica se dirigió a desayunar, bueno, a esperar a sus amigos para desayunar. Sabía que si ella comía, obligaría a los dos irse sin comer, y Naruto hambriento daba miedo.

Cuando llegó a su destino, divisó una mesa con tres sillas apartada de las demás. Se encaminó hacia ella, pero mientras se acercaba, pudo notar que en la mesa de al lado habían tres hombres que la miraban fijamente, y no exactamente a la cara. A parte que el restaurante estaba solo.

Hastiada por atraer a tantos hombres pervertidos, decidió que lo mejor sería esperar en su habitación. No quería heridos, y ella no sería precisamente la afectada.

Cuando dio media vuelta para irse, notó que uno de los hombres se levantó de su sitio y pretendía seguirla. Ella al notar la acción y las intenciones del hombre, emprendió una marcha rápida hacia su habitación.

-Tsk, este tipo no me dejará en paz…Será mejor que…

-¡Hey, linda! ¿Por qué huyes?

Sakura al reconocer la asquerosa voz, se detuvo en seco y abrió los ojos hasta más no poder, por suerte estaba de espaldas y el no podía ver su expresión de sorpresa. Respiro hondo y después lo encaro, mostrando una fría mirada.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿No es obvio? ¡A ti preciosa! ¿O es que se te olvido lo que me hiciste ayer? Los guardias me encontraron y me trajeron de vuelta ¡Qué suerte! Ni siquiera preguntaron porque me habían golpeado…Ahora, tú me las pagarás mocosa, pero antes me divertiré un poco contigo, je.

Sakura ni se inmuto. Ella era una ninja, un ANBU ¿Por qué temería de un simple civil? Si tenía planes con ella, primero le partiría los huesos, nadie le tocaba sin su consentimiento.

El tipo corrió hacia ella, con la intención de golpearla para dejarla inconsciente y luego…pues se la llevaría. Claro que no contaba con que esa chica que se veía indefensa, era nada más y nada menos que un ninja especializado.

Sakura seguía en su sitio, con su cara inexpresiva, ese hombre no sabía con quien se había metido.

La peli rosa, al verlo cerca, decidió que sería divertido utilizar su "nueva técnica"; y así fue…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sakura se posiciono detrás de él, desconcertándolo por completo.

-Shénīng (Ojos divinos)- pronuncio de repente.

Luego de eso, paso algo un poco inusual…La chica había despertado un "kekkei genkai".

Sus ojos se volvieron dorados y su cabello creció considerablemente hasta los tobillos, tornándose blanco puro. Era extraño ver una línea de sangre que afectara no solo a los ojos, sino a la apariencia de quien lo portara.

El sujeto al ver aquella expresión fría y calculadora, solo atinó a abrir sus ojos como platos y la boca hasta formar una perfecta ''o''.

Lo que vio después fue aterrador: Sakura prácticamente lo había llevado a otra dimensión, una en la que todo era de color blanco, ni un solo rincón a color; solo eran ellos dos. Parecía una caja. Ella se puso frente a él y le habló.

-Dime, Renta, ¿quieres jugar un poco?- comentó de manera fría pero con un tono burlesco. Aterrador.

Eso estaba mal ¿Cómo sabía cuál era su nombre? No recordaba habérselo dicho a esa mujer.

-¿Cómo…

-¿Sé tu nombre? Fácil, yo lo sé todo-lo interrumpió como si nada.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero por qué no lo demostraste antes?

- Porque yo no soy Sakura. Yo soy su otro yo. Es parte del poder de su línea sucesora- volvió a decir de lo más tranquila.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?

-Ya me hartaste. Muchas preguntas y poco tiempo. Sakura ya quiere irse con sus amiguitos, así que, terminemos con esto…

Momentos después, se podía ver a una peli rosa caminar hacia su habitación, y tras ella un grupo de gente amontonados sobre lo que parecía ser un hombre con expresión perturbada, mientras murmuraba incoherencias.

-¡Sakura-chan!- un rubio venía corriendo hacia la chica agitando su mano para atraer su atención.

-¿Uh? Ah, hola chicos… escuchen, cambio de planes. No iremos a la playa; tengo una idea mejor- dijo con una sonrisa algo macabra casi imperceptible, cosa que el Uchiha si notó.

-Hmp, Sa-ku-ra ¿te sientes bien?

-Mejor que nunca…

La chica ensanchó su sonrisa, pasando por en medio de los dos hombres, que la miraban sin entender…bueno, al menos no Naruto; el ya se hacía la idea de que estaba pasando, solo que no quería reconocerlo. Esa no era Sakura, por donde quiera que la vieran, no era ella.

.

.

.

-Dobe, ¿si te pregunto algo, me respondes sinceramente?

-¿Y qué es esto, un interrogatorio?

-Solo responde.

-Bien…

- ¿Qué rayos le pasó a Sakura?

La pregunta le vino como balde de agua fría ¿y ahora? El sí sabía, bueno, en parte lo que le pasaba a la peli rosa; el problema era como explicárselo.

-Ah, pues, verás Sasuke…

Dijo su nombre de pila, no el ''Teme''... Esto era serio.

-¿Sí?- lo animó a seguir.

-Sakura no te ha contado algo que ocurrió en una de sus misiones, específicamente, la tercera después de haber sido ascendida a ANBU. Todo iba bien, como siempre, ella tenía todo planeado de manera perfecta, como era de esperar de una comandante firme…

-Pero…

-Pero paso algo en mitad de la batalla que le tocaba terminar. Nadie supo por qué o como sucedió, pero había pasado: Sakura-chan había despertado un kekkei genkai.

-¡¿QUE? ¡Eso es imposible Naruto! Ella nunca lo…

-¿Mostró?- Al pobre Uchiha le tomó por sorpresa aquello, y decidió escuchar la historia- Sasuke, ella ni siquiera sabía el por qué de ese poder. Solo sé por lo que me contó Neji, que Sakura montó en cólera cuando vio a uno de sus compañeros morir en manos del líder de sus enemigos; ese compañero se llamaba Ryota Sora, y era el hermano de Kioto-chan, creo que la conoces.

-Sí, es la compañera del escuadrón de Sakura ¿Pero por que le afectó tanto?- esto lo dijo de manera irritada. ¿Quién sería tan importante para Sakura como para hacerla despertar tal poder?

-Pues, se podría decir que para ella, el era como una especie de hermano, casi como yo; pero nunca sintió atracción por él, me lo dijo.

El Uchiha cambió su expresión a una más tranquila. Debía de mantener la calma.

-Pero, ¿De qué poder me hablas, Naruto? En Konoha solo existían tres líneas de sangre ¿Qué les hizo pensar que Sakura tenía una? ¿Cómo era ese poder?- Definitivamente quería saber más.

-Como sabes, un kekkei genkai afecta principalmente la estructura de los ojos, pero como me dijo Neji, a Sakura le cambiaron sus ojos y su cabello. Dijo que no era la misma, sus ojos se volvieron fríos y dorados, y su cabello creció hasta el piso volviéndose blanco; además de que su piel se volvió más blanca de lo normal, me explicó que en un momento clave de su técnica, según lo que dijo Shikamaru, que también había visto todo, esa mujer declaró no ser Sakura, sino otra persona, ómás bien… una diosa.

Naruto dejó que su amigo procesara esa información, sabía que no era fácil decirle a Sasuke una cosa como esa.

-¿Y qué más?

-Ah, esa diosa dijo que se llamaba "Nushen", o algo así…

-Espera espera ¿Nushen?- Sasuke fijó su vista de nuevo en su amigo.

-Sí ¿Por?

-Naruto, prácticamente me estás diciendo que Sakura tiene en su interior a la "diosa de la muerte". ¿Entiendes lo que esa mujer puede hacer?- decía un poco agitado.

-Hey teme, tranquilízate, Tsunade oba-chan se encargó de enseñarle a controlar ese poder…Pero dudo que haya funcionado por lo que acabamos de presenciar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hay un precio a pagar, según la vieja. El alma de la diosa suplantará a la Sakura que conocemos por lo menos unas doce horas, y con el tiempo, ese plazo se hará más corto. Así que la primera vez que esto sucedió, Sakura duró "encerrada" por una semana entera. Todos nos preocupamos, pero luego Tsunade nos explicó la antigua historia de "los ojos divinos" y su relación con la "diosa de la muerte".

Sasuke no lo podía creer ¿Sakura, SU Sakura? No, no podía ser verdad.

-¿Y qué hicieron después de eso?...

-Pues…Sabes Sasuke, creo que lo mejor no sería tocar ese tema, es muy, eh, doloroso para contar…

-Dobe ¿Qué le hicieron a Sakura?- Al Uchiha menor no le gustaba que se anduvieran por las ramas, y quería saber de su boca lo que había sufrido la chica.

-No sé si…

-Dobe- su rostro estaba más serio de lo normal.

-Ah, está bien ¡Pero no vayas a cometer una locura cuando te lo cuente! ¿Prometido?

-Naru…

-¿Prometido?

-Hmp, como quieras.

-¡Puf! Pues creo que te lo diré…Sakura-chan, ella…ella, am, ella, ella fue, eh, fue…- conforme iba tartamudeando, más gotas de sudor aparecían en su rostro. Estaba nervioso – Ehhh, e-ella fu-fue to-tor-tor…

-¡Naruto!

Era el colmo.

-¡Ella fue torturada, fue encerrada y torturada en uno de sus arranques de personalidad! ¿Contento? Sakura estuvo un tiempo en las cárceles de Konoha. Sasuke, ella, Sakura, mi mejor amiga, mi her-hermana ¡fue lastimada solo por perder el control una vez; no sabes lo inútil, desgraciado y mal que me sentí al no poder ayudarla! ¡Tsunade me hizo ir a visitarla porque estaba en muy mal estado! ¡Necesitaba de alguien que la calmara al menos por un segundo! Pe-pero no pude. Cuando la vi, Sasuke, no supe que hacer. Su ropa estaba gastada, su piel estaba sucia, sus ojos no tenían ese brillo, y lo peor de todo era que ya no tenía su sonrisa. Fue como ver un muerto, sin vida, pero a pesar de los maltratos, seguía siendo como una muñeca de porcelana, que podía romperse en cualquier momento…

Sasuke solo pudo sostenerse de la pared del pasillo donde se encontraban. No, eso no era posible ¿Lastimar a Sakura? ¡Pero si ella era la persona más dulce que había conocido!.. Bueno, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero igual… ¡Mataría al desgraciado que se había atrevido a tocar a Sakura, y lo haría de la peor manera!

-Sasuke-el rubio interrumpió los pensamientos del joven hombre, adivinando lo que pasaba por su mente- sé cómo te sientes. Quieres tener en tus manos al infeliz que se atrevió dañar a Sakura y hacerle lo mismo, o peor que eso a él o ella… Pero las cosas no se arreglan así, créeme, Tsunade oba-chan me lo explico…-dijo de lo más tranquilo.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Naruto? ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste, la dañaron porque se salió de control, pero no fue su culpa! ¡Tú más que nadie debe encargarse del maldito desgraciado que la maltrató! ¡¿Y ME VIENES CON LA ESTUPIDEZ DE QUE "TE LO EXPLICO TSUNADE-SAMA"?

-¡SASUKE! ¡Por amor a Kami-sama! Lo importante es que ella está bien ¿no? Pues entonces creo que querrás escuchar la historia completa.

-hmp, no estoy de buenas dobe. Luego me lo dices, tengo que… hacer unas cosas.

-Aja, si, lo que digas. Sakura debe estar en su habitación…

- ¿Y quien dijo que…

-Ay Teme, solo te lo estoy diciendo, tampoco es para que me mates con la mirada. De todos modos, estaré en la habitación, si quieres hablar, estoy disponible.

Sin más, el chico zorro retomó su camino por el pasillo, dejando solo a un pensativo Sasuke.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron y con ellas la noche se alzó sobre ella.

Una peli rosa se miraba en un espejo, tratando de encontrar alguna imperfección.

-Ahhh… Quién diría que Sakurita tendría sus encantos; bueno, lo mejor será salir y ¡Divertirme! Además de que Saku no solo tiene "encantos", sino que también lleva comiendo de la mano a ese bombón ¡Jijijiji!

-_¿Sabes? Las veces que estado dentro de ti no habían sido, como decirlo… ¡Tan desagradables!_

- ¡Vamos Sakurita, no te quejes tanto! Si más bien yo soy la que nunca sale. Solo hasta que decides utilizar mi poder, que a la vez soy parte de tu técnica. Además, sabes que no soy mala, solo un poquito…

-¿_Loca, desquiciada, aprovechada, psicópata? Puedo seguir_

_-_Ya entendí. Pero como dije, soy indefensa…

_-Para que mis amigos crean eso, tendrías que pasar años explicándoles._

-Me da igual. Por cierto, voy a ir al bar de la aldea ¿¡No es genial!

_-No. No lo es, no quiero despertarme con resaca, porque te recuerdo que para mañana yo estaré de nuevo en mi cuerpo._

-Ay sí, como quieras. Igual iré, solo salgo cada vez que me llamas… o sea, nunca.

_-De acuerdo, lo que tu digas maniática… Pero te advierto algo, y escucha bien ¡NO-te-acuestes-con-NADIE! ¿Entiendes Nushen? ¡NO!..._

_-_ usted tranquila ''princesa'', no me llevaré a nadie a la cama…

_-Gracias… ¡Y no me digas princesa! Sabes que lo odio…_

- Por eso lo dije… ¿Qué podría salir mal en una simple discoteca?

-_Todo…_

Después de que Sakura le explicó las "reglas" a Nushen, la nombrada salió de la habitación de Sakura y se dispuso a encontrar a sus "compañeros".

.

.

.

-¡Pero qué aburrido dattebayo! ¡Sakura-chan aun no llega, y dijo que ella iba a ser quien nos buscara!- reclamaba el rubio al lado del azabache.

-Tks, díselo a ella no a mí- parecía que a él tampoco le gustaba esperar mucho…

En eso, sintieron que una presencia conocida se acercaba hacia ellos. No se molestaron en voltearse, ya que ella venia por detrás…

-¡Chicos, siento mucho el retraso, en serio! Es que tuve que salir a comprar unas tres cositas para hoy- se excusaba "Sakura".

-Pues pudiste habernos dicho eso, estamos aquí desde las…

-Wow, ¿Eres tu Sakura-chan?

No se habían visto desde que ella había llegado !Y vaya que no la habían visto!

-Sa-sakura, ¿por qué vienes vestida a-así?- pregunto el moreno después, sin dejar de mirar a la chica de abajo hacia arriba, pero es que como no verla ¡Se veía…

-¡TE VES SEXY SAKURA-CHAN!- exclamó Naruto sin ningún pudor, llamando la atención de muchos huéspedes a su alrededor.

Ante esto, Sasuke solo atinó a empezar a planear el funeral de su amigo…

-Dobe, ¿Quieres flores blancas o amarillas? Tú decide, yo pago, no te preocupes…

Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, así que se apresuró a explicar antes de responderle la pregunta al azabache…

-¡No e-es lo qu-que cre-es Sa-sakura-chan, yo so-solo que-quería decir que, que te ves mu-muy…

-¡No hace falta Naruto, tranquilo! No te voy a matar o algo así…jejeje…Es más, gracias por el cumplido…- dijo la peli rosa, quien les guiñó un ojo a los dos, para luego pasar por su lado y seguir su camino.

Los dos mencionados tenían la mandíbula por los suelos.

-¿Qué demonios…

-Pasó?

Si "Sakura" se veía bien con su ropa de entrenamiento, se veía AUN MEJOR con ropa común y corriente…Solo que ella hacía que la ropa civil le quedara de maravilla. Cualquier hombre estaría babeando tras ella con esa blusa de tirantes blancas, esos shorts negros cortos (MUY cortos), esos tacos altos del mismo color que la blusa, su cabello largo y algo ondulado que caía en cascadas hasta su cintura (lo dejó crecer durante todos esos años) y estando ligeramente maquillada, nada que un brillo y un lápiz para ojos no arreglaran.

Al darse cuenta de que la chica les llevaba ventaja, decidieron moverse y seguirla; después de todo, solo la acompañarían…

-¡Hey, sex-symbol, no te quedes mirándome y mueve tu trasero de una vez! ¡Vamos retrasados!-espetó antes de que el Uchiha reaccionara para seguirla.

Ok, esa no era Sakura.

-Hmp, Sa-ku-ra…Te lo diré solo una vez más ¿Qué-te-sucede?- preguntó el moreno, con el seño más fruncido de lo normal. Estaba molesto por el simple hecho de que lo había insultado como si del hermano se tratase, y lo peor era que ella nunca le había dicho algo así.

-¡Venga Sa-su-ke! ¿Por qué tan cabreado? ¡Solo quiero que me acompañen a un sitio que está muuuy cerca y es muuuy divertido- dijo un poco melosa.

-Eh, Sakura-chan, tú no eres así, sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea – decía el rubio lentamente, como si "Sakura" lo fuese a malinterpretar y formar un alboroto.

-¡Ay, pero que...! No me pasa nada…Solo quiero divertirme con mis amigos ¿Es mucho pedir?

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos no muy convencidos por las palabras de la peli rosa, pero no podían contradecirla.

-Tks, haz lo que quieras, solo voy para asegurarme de que el dobe no haga alguna estupidez y nos meta en problemas…

-Jum, como quieras. Entonces ¡Vámonos!

-A todo esto Sakura ¿Para donde nos llevas?-preguntó el rubio al percatarse de ese pequeño gran detalle.

Los tres se dirigían a lo que parecía un callejón sin salida, además de que nadie, o sea, NADIE pasaba ni cerca de allí.

-¡Ya lo verán! ¡Es genial!- decía emocionada…

-_Demasiado emocionada…-_el azabache no dejó de pensar en lo que le ocurría a la chica en todo el camino, pero cayó en la realidad cuando Naruto hizo esa pregunta-_ella es alegre, pero esto es excesivo… ¿Qué te hicieron Sakura?_

- ¡Listo, llegamos!- exclamó mientras se ponía frente a una puerta algo desgastada, de la cual provenía música desde sus adentros.

-¿Sakura-chan, segura que es aquí? Se ve peligroso…

-¡No, para nada Naruto! Solo…No hables cuando nos abran ¿Ok?

-¿Cuándo nos abran? ¿Quiénes son estas personas? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿¡Sakura que demonios está pasando!- Sasuke ya no soportaba esa actitud tan misteriosa pero a la vez burlona, que no era propia de ella por cierto.

-¡Por Kami Sasuke, es solo un miserable bar! ¿No lo ven?

La chica había explotado de tanta pregunta tonta ¿Esos tipos eran idiotas o qué? ¡A leguas se veía que era un "sitio nocturno"! se notaba que necesitaban unas vacaciones.

- ¿En serio?... a mí me parece una guarida bastante convincente…-decía el rubio con su "cara pensativa", según él.

- ¡Ya basta, ustedes par de idiotas vendrán a pasar una noche di-ver-ti-da! ¿Entendieron?

- Hai - respondieron al unísono.

- Bien… Em, disculpen a mis amigos, es que están un poco estresados de tanto trabajo… ¿Nos dejan pasar?- expreso mientras se dirigía a los dos hombres corpulentos que acababan de salir gracias a la pequeña discusión del trío.

- Claro señorita…- el del lado derecho puso su mirada en la lista que tenia a la mano para verificar la identificación de la chica- ¿Nushen?- dijo al fin.

- ¿He, Nushen?- el rubio se confundió.

- Si, Na-ru-to, Nushen, así me llamo- le dijo claramente molesta, Sasuke noto que la peli rosa había reservado un lugar con otro nombre, así que decidió quedarse callado.

Naruto comprendió al instante (Vaya) y también se calló al instante.

- Pasen, pasen por favor. Sus asientos ya están listos- comento el otro hombre robusto.

- ¡Gracias! Vamos chicos, nos espera una larga noche…

_Y sí que sería larga…_

* * *

Listo, es el primer cap de mi nueva historia SasuSaku (AMO A ESTA PAREJA *-*) y espero qque al menos les haya gustado el primpero porque vienen masss, esta es la razon poe la cual no he actualiza mi otra historia -.-U pero en fin, ya sali de vacaciones y estare dispuesta a seguir si asi lo desean n.n espero reviews

Att: Detrix!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shénīng**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pretenece y bla bla bla...

N.A: Algunos personajes serán inventados por mi.

.

.

. cambio de escena

_Inner de Sakura_

_ pensamientos y\o sueños de los personajes - flash back.  
_

Enjoy n.n

* * *

**Baile, diversión y…resacas**

-¡TODO, TODO, TODO, TODO, TODO…! ¡SIIII!- esto era lo que gritaba cada uno de los aldeanos, tanto hombres como mujeres presentes en el bar de la pequeña aldea; y no era por nada; la dichosa "Sakura" se encontraba en un concurso de bebidas y su "contrincante" era nada más y nada menos que…

-¡Vamos teme, tu puedes hacerlo! - gritaba el Uzumaki, justo después de ver a Sakura terminar su ronda que consistía en una botella de plástico y un embudo para hacer que el liquido no parase de salir.

-_Maldito dobe, por su culpa estoy aquí… - _se lamentaba mentalmente el azabache mientras tomaba su posición _- _solo traigan la estúpida botella, acabaré con esto…

Sin embargo, no iba a perder contra Sakura. Primero muerto que humillado.

-¡Venga Uchiha, _hip_, quiero ver cómo te desplomas y te ahogas en tu propio vomito, _hip_! - decía orgullosa la kunoichi, quien estaba pasada _ligeramente_ de copas.

- Ahórrate los insultos Sa-ku-ra, que tú también…estás en tu límite de alcohol - pronunció (no sin dificultad, ya que él estaba igual o peor) antes de colocar el embudo sobre su boca e inmediatamente después atragantarse de aquel líquido amarillo y agrio que tanto les gustaba a los borrachos.

La chica lo miró indiferente, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por él, pero sí pudo notar la cara de horror que tenía Naruto; y no era para menos ¡los dos psicópatas llevaban ocho botellas de sake del tamaño de una bote!

Claro que el rubio al principio estaba de acuerdo con su propia idea de hacer una competencia entre los dos para "acercarlos" un poco más, pero no contaba con que después de aquello, no habría nadie que lo ayudara a cargar los cuerpos "inertes" de sus amigos hasta el hotel. He ahí su preocupación a última hora.

Sasuke estaba a punto de terminar su octava botella, manteniendo su semblante frío; pero ni el mismísimo ex criminal de rango S más temido del mundo Shinobbi podía resistir tanto licor, y la prueba de ello fue la escena que vino después.

El común denominador de aldeanos (La mayoría ebrios) se quedaron anonadados al presenciar como el gran Sasuke Uchiha se estrellaba contra el suelo cerca de la barra; seguidamente la hasta ahora escondida Nushen, también salió disparada directo al suelo, y como solo estaba a dos pasos del peli negro, cayó sobre el pobre hombre, aplastándolo por completo; sin embargo el susodicho ni se inmutó, por estar entregado a los brazos de Morfeo, acto que secundó la peli rosa.

Naruto se sintió feliz pero a la vez frustrado. Feliz por sus amigos ya que habían dejado de beber… frustrado al saber que debía llevarlos de regreso al hotel… pero la cosa radicaba en que si necesitaba llevarlos a las habitaciones, o al hospital…

.

.

.

- Uhhh, ¿Qué pasó? - el moreno miraba a su alrededor en busca de su hiperactivo amigo, pues se había dado cuenta de que estaba recostado en la cama de su habitación. La pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba el rubio?

Y al parecer el cielo lo escuchó.

De la nada, percibió un ruido proveniente del fondo de la habitación. Alguien abrió la puerta estrepitosamente...Quien más que el ninja número uno de Konoha; y de paso llevaba una bandeja llena de comida que a la vista que no se veía nada mal.

Divisó tostadas, huevos, bacón, cereal, un vaso de leche y otro de jugo. También habían pastillas…Genial, no se acordaba del dolor de cabeza que tenía al despertar gracias a la resaca.

-¡Teme!

- No me digas así dobe… y no grites – contestó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¡claro teme!

- _niñato_ _de_ _mierda_… ¿Eso es para mí, o te lo comerás en mis narices para fastidiarme? - comentó malhumorado, más de lo normal si era posible.

-Vaya Sasuke, tan temprano y con esas subidas de azúcar, un día de estos el que planeará el funeral del otro seré yo… - bromeó el rubio con una mueca zorruna.

- Cállate y dame las pastillas… - ordenó a la vez que encogía el entrecejo. Ni siquiera podía tener el ceño fruncido, el dolor de cabeza era atroz.

Tomó las patillas y sin pensarlo dos veces las metió en su boca y las tragó, no hizo falta líquido… tenía suficiente con lo de anoche.

-Ni te imaginas como me las arreglé para traerlos hasta aquí dattebayo… ¡Ustedes tienen resaca, yo tengo rota la columna vertebral!- dijo con lágrimas gruesas mientras hacía gestos de dolor.

- Wow, creo que estoy delirando ¿Naruto sabe que es la columna vertebral, peor aún, como se pronuncia?- comentó burlón.

- ¡Eh, que yo los traje a rastras hasta aquí! ¿Y qué paso con tu mal humor? – replicó de manera infantil.

-Hmp – aquello fue un intento de risa por parte del moreno, por lo que Naruto también se unió a sus "carcajadas".

Tan entretenidos estaban que eran ignorantes a lo que ocurría en la habitación contigua a la de ellos…

.

.

.

La chica de ojos jade se encontraba sobre su cama, aparentemente dormida, pero algo parecía perturbarle el sueño, ya que no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro sobre las sabanas que ahora yacían revueltas en el suelo de la habitación.

_Una pequeña niña no mayor de cinco años, estaba felizmente jugando con su madre en el jardín de su casa, bueno, si a la mansión de un feudal se le puede llamar "casa", aquello era un palacio al puro estilo oriental._

_La pequeña llevaba un hermoso kimono rosa con obi rojo, tenía el cabello de un exótico rosa (largo) alzado en un moño algo desarreglado pero que le hacía ver tierna; iba descalza y sus grandes ojos jade destellaban traviesamente. Parecía un angelito caído del cielo, en palabras de su madre._

_-Cuidado cariño, puedes hacerte daño. - advirtió suavemente su madre, mientras vigilaba que su hija no se callera mientras corría. _

_-¡Esta bien mami, tendré cuidado, pero es que quiero ver si puedo alcanzar esa mariposa! ¿La ves, la ves? ¡Es muy linda! - gritaba emocionada._

_La mujer sonrió. Ella también traía puesto un kimono, pero en verde esmeralda, mientras que el obi era café oscuro. Era portadora de un largo y sedoso cabello rosa, piel cremosa y tersa, y unos hermosos orbes aguamarina. Estatura alta y cuerpo esbelto, pero no atrevido. Simplemente un ángel._

_La nina seguía jugando, riendo y saltando con una inocencia digna de un ángel, mientras su madre la observaba divertirse, estaba creciendo, amando, conociendo… era feliz…._

_Pero no todo siempre es felicidad y amor, no, siempre existiría aquella chispa de maldad, dispuesta a amenazar contra todo aquello que fuese puro y bueno… Y eso lo sabía la mujer de cabellos rosas._

_Madre e hija seguían divirtiéndose, pero aquella paz se vio abrumada por una persona que acababa de entrar a la casa, cosa que la mujer notó gracias a que se encontraba en el porche, pero eso no evitó que su rostro se desfigurara al descubrir el aura del "intruso". Lo que pasó después dejó helada a las dos. ¿Qué hacía EL ahí tan temprano? Y lo peor no era eso, sino que el hombre venía con un humor de perros, y cuando estaba así, era mejor alejarse, cosa que las chicas no podían hacer._

_Aquel ser era el feudal de la aldea de la muerte, ubicada en el país del fuego, que constituía solo una pequeña parte del mapa, pero no por eso era la menos importante, todo lo contrario, esta aldea era dueña de una de las técnicas más poderosas de las 4 naciones, capaz de destruir a las mismas. Esta técnica había surgido desde hacía generaciones, y fue dada a un civil perteneciente a la aldea de la muerte por, como decía la leyenda: un dios; que por cierto gracias a este poder, la ciudad fue llamada de esa manera._

_Este hombre era el esposo de Yena Haruno, y padre de la pequeña Hana Hanaoka, es decir, la mujer y la niña pertenecientes a la gran casa._

_Tenshi Hanaoka, un hombre frío y calculador, agresivo y muy altanero. Tenía el cabello de un rojo intenso, piel extremadamente blanca y unos profundos ojos jade, ojos que su hija heredó pero con mucho más brillo que los de él. Ese hombre era una verdadera víbora… pero, se estarán preguntando ¿Entonces por qué rayos una mujer tan dulce y pacífica como lo era Yena, elegiría de esposo a un desgraciado?_

_Fácil: conveniencia, y por ende, obligación._

_Esa unión fue planeada entre las dos familias más importantes de la aldea: Hanaoka y Haruno._

_Al principio el objetivo de ambos clanes era el de crear a un arma tan poderosa que les daría la posibilidad de poner a sus pies media nación, y al terminar, se desharían del resto… sencillo._

_Pero ¿Cómo podían ser tan sádicos e inhumanos? Ellos lo que deseaban era poder, respeto y por sobre todo, venganza._

_O sí, la venganza que les haría saber a todo el mundo que ellos no eran una insignificante ciudad inservible que debía ser borrada del mapa, porque, aunque solo una parte del país del fuego había escuchado la historia de aquel sitio, aun seguían siendo eso, historias, mitos y leyendas; términos que las personas ignorantes no sabrían valorar._

_Aun así, era descabellado pensar en destruir toda una nación, o al menos gobernarla por mero placer de venganza; eso era lo que Yena Haruno tenía por opinión, la única heredera de aquel poderoso clan; por lo que, sus ideas ponían en riesgo la misión de ambas familias._

_Al final, la pobre descendiente de los Haruno se vio obligada a aceptar su matrimonio con el menor de los Hanaoka, viéndose indefensa y sola._

_Lo que vino después de aquella unión (que por cierto fue a los pocos días del compromiso) fue el tan esperado embarazo de Yena. Ella al principio se resistió a los deseos de su marido y los clanes, pero si no aceptaba, sabía que su "querido" esposo sería capaz de todo para convencerla, o peor aún, y era lo que mas temía, que llegara a violarla. De nuevo estaba atada de manos; así que sucedió lo que tenía que suceder._

_A los nueve meses de gestación, nació la pequeña Hana Hanaoka, una bebé de escaso cabello, pero que a simple vista se veía que sería idéntico al de su madre; era dueña de unos jades grandes y llenos de vida, que al final solo servirían para matar, o eso era lo que todos pensaban, excepto su progenitora._

_El de cabellos rojos, se acercó lentamente a su esposa, quien le miraba indiferente, gracias a los años de práctica. _

_- Mujer, necesito comida, anda y cumple mis deseos… Yo me encargare de mi hija - dijo sin sentimiento alguno, mientras clavaba sus jades en las aguamarinas de su esposa._

_- Al menos podrías pedírmelo amablemente, después de todo, yo te di mucho en todos estos años - contestó mientras observaba a su pequeña, que a su vez había parado de correr, para verlos detenidamente._

_- Cuidado con lo que dices Yena, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mi hija…_

_- ¿Qué, para que dentro de unos años la utilicen para acabar con la nación completa? Por favor, no me vengas con eso de "padre e hija". Ambos sabemos que ella te teme…_

_- Al igual que tu. Así que deja de fingir valentía, porque poco te durará. Además, yo amo a mi hija; siempre y cuando no sea tan idealista como su estúpida madre - comentó frío, sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos presos de la reciente ira._

_- ¡Hmp!_

_Y con eso, la mujer emprendió su camino hacia la cocina de la gran casa, no sin antes mandarle una mirada de cariño a su retoño._

_La niña no hizo nada más que seguir corriendo y jugando, ignorando la presencia de su padre._

_El hombre por su parte, se dispuso a caminar hasta donde estaba su hija. _

_Cada vez que la veía, un sentimiento extraño le invadía, uno completamente nuevo; y lo había sentido justo en el momento que Yena le había presentado a su bebé. Ese fue el único día que él y su esposa fueron 'felices", a pesar de la opinión de la Haruno._

_- Hana – llamó con su tono habitual de voz. Indiferente y sin sentimiento alguno._

_La pequeña se limitó a dejar de saltar; para ver directamente a su padre con la misma expresión. Si algo aprendió de su madre, fue no temerle a su padre cada vez que le hablaba._

_- Padre - contesto con el mismo tono._

_Tenshi se tensó al ver que su hija le correspondía con la misma moneda._

_Carraspeó la garganta antes de hablar – Ejem, y dime… ¿Cómo has estado últimamente? - la faceta del buen padre nunca le había quedado bien._

_La menor solo levantó una ceja contrariada ¿desde cuándo su padre le hablaba, más aun, le preguntaba cómo se encontraba?_

_- Am, pues bien. Estaba jugando con mamá - contestó un poco más confiada._

_- Ya veo… Em, entonces… cuéntame ¿Qué tal los estudios en casa?..._

_Esto de verdad que era raro, pero extrañamente sentía que la comunicación que nunca había tenido con él, ahora estaba siendo practicada; tal vez su padre quisiera solo entretenerse por no tener nada que hacer._

_- Ah, este. Se puede decir que excepcional, no me imagino ir a clases con otros niños de mi edad. Con mamá y Yoko-san me basta y me sobra…_

_Yokome Kiara era la asistente y mano derecha de Yena. También fue contratada para cuidar de la heredera de los Hanaoka y Haruno, velando por su seguridad, así que ella misma se ofreció a darle clases, evitándoles así un problema a sus padres._

_- Entonces dices que todo va bien ¿No?_

_-Sí, muy bien._

_Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente. Tenshi Hanaoka era hombre de pocas palabras, por lo que fue algo precipitado al principio._

_- Oye Hana ¿No quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo después de la cena? Digo, no hemos hablado mucho que digamos desde que naciste… - ofreció de repente, sin dejar de mirar a su hija. Por alguna extraña razón esperaba que aceptase la invitación._

_Hana dudo por unos momentos. Su madre le había advertido que su padre era un hombre peligroso; pero al verlo a los ojos, no detectó nada malo, así que no le vio riesgos a la situación._

_- Está bien, supongo que será divertido - dijo al fin con una leve sonrisa, pero sin dejar su tono indiferente. Debía seguir con su actitud lo que durará con su padre._

_Tenshi no sabía como una niña de cinco años podía estar saltando y riendo de un lado a otro en un momento, y al otro simplemente tomar una actitud dura y orgullosa, como si de un adulto se tratase. _

_- Entonces ve y avísale a tu madre que saldremos por la noche. No quiero problemas después - dijo igual de impenetrable._

_La niña obedeció y fue a pedirle permiso a su madre para que la dejase salir con Tenshi después de cenar. Yena al principio se negó, pero al ver entrar a su esposo y verla de manera fría a modo de advertencia, no tuvo más opción que dejarla ir; no sin antes decirle a su hija que si veía hacer algo extraño a su padre, no dudara en gritar o salir corriendo en busca de ayuda; cosa que extrañó a Hana, puesto que sabía del desprecio que sentía su madre por aquel hombre, pero ella nunca le había dicho el motivo de ese sentimiento para con su padre._

_En fin, padre e hija se encaminaron hacia el lago que estaba cerca de la mansión, justo después de cenar. Tenshi tenía prohibido llevar a su hija lejos de casa, por advertencia de su mujer; cosa que le molestó, pero que al final accedió a regañadientes. Sabía que Yena desconfiaba de él._

_Mientras los dos caminaban y hablaban, más bien la pequeña era la que conversaba, Tenshi se daba cuenta de lo maravillosa que era su única hija, ya que nunca le había prestado la suficiente atención, por no decir nunca, como para poder tener una relación normal. Cuando hablaba con ella, parecía estar escuchando a un adulto de por lo menos veinte años. Era muy madura e inteligente para su edad. Siempre fue una niña prematura, pero con su toque infantil que todos los niños poseen._

_Por su parte, Hana se sentía libre de hablar con su padre. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de si quiera hablar con él, ya que se la pasaba fuera en planes de negocios y viajes, cosas que ella sabía eran muy importantes, solo que siempre pensó que su padre nunca se interesaría en ella._

_-Bien Hana, es hora de regresar, tu madre debe estar preocupada… - comentó el feudal al darse cuenta de que hora era._

_- ¿Uh? Ah, bien. Entonces vamos… papi - dijo dulcemente, mientras corría de vuelta a su hogar, dejando atrás a un muy sorprendido Tenshi._

_- Papi… - repitió en un susurro que se alejó junto con el viento._

_Jamás volvió a ser el mismo de antes…Y todo porque su hija le había llamado "papi". Nunca le había dicho de aquella manera, y mucho menos con ese sentimiento al que su esposa le nombraba "amor"….._

_._

_._

_._

_**- **_¡!

Un grito proveniente de la habitación de la peli rosa se escuchó por todo el hotel.

- ¿Esa fue?...

- Sí…

Los dos Shinobbis salieron disparados de su habitación para que en dos segundos ya estuviesen dentro del de la kunoichi.

- ¡Sakura-chan!

- Na-na-ruto… - pronunció con dificultad la medic-nin, mientras trataba de levantarse del frío suelo.

- ¿Qué pasó?- dijo el moreno ayudándola a levantarse junto con el rubio.

- N-no lo sé…. Solo me desperté, y estaba tirada en el piso…

-Pero… - la animó el chico zorro.

- Pero vi algo, más bien alguien parado justo al pie de mi cama…como una sombra….Una que no logré distinguir con claridad… Lo siento chicos, les hice preocupar por nada - dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro con su cabello. Preocupó a su equipo por una posible pesadilla.

- ¡Tonterías Sakura-chan. Nosotros estaremos siempre para ti dattebayo! ¿Cierto teme? – exclamó dirigiendo su mirada al azabache.

-Hmp - "dijo" a modo de afirmación.

- Ah, que se le va a hacer… - la chica se había olvidado del terrible dolor de cabeza - ¡Arg!

Los otros dos volvieron a acercarse para ver el problema.

- ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Ahora que lo pienso ¿No es la resaca? Recuerda que ayer bebim… bebiste - corrigió antes de echarse al agua él solito... Solo que ya era tarde.

- ¡Ajá! ¡De esta no te escapas teme! ¡"Bebimos" no "bebiste"! ¡No te hagas el niño bueno! - vociferó el Uzumaki estallando en carcajadas.

La peli rosa se confundió aún más ¿Resaca? ¿Bebidas? ¿Sasuke avergonzado?...solo recordaba parte de la mañana del día anterior, cuando se disponía a irse para buscar a sus compañeros de equipo; o así lo creía hasta que se topó con aquel pervertido, mas no recordaba los hechos después de aquello….

Entonces cayó en cuenta. Ella había llamado a Nushen para encargarse del sujeto.

- _¿Pero cómo pude ser tan estúpida? No puedo andar por ahí matando o torturando a cualquiera que me moleste _- se auto regañó la peli rosa para sus adentros, mientras hacía gestos reprobatorios; cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los hombres, quienes la observaban discutir consigo misma.

- Chicos - habló de repente la kunoichi, quien había dejado de intentar hablar con Nushen - exactamente ¿Qué pasó ayer después de que yo saliera del comedor en la mañana? - preguntó con un deje de misterio a sus amigos.

Los dos la miraron con extrañeza. Comprendían que al estar ebrio, no se recordaba la mayor parte de las acciones que cometías mientras lo estabas, pero de ahí, a preguntarles sobre el trayecto de prácticamente todo el día, se les hacia confuso.

- Eh, Sakura-chan… ¿Segura de que…- iba a proseguir pero fue interrumpido por su ahora irritada compañera.

-¡Si Naruto, estoy B-I-E-N! - dijo recalcando el "bien".

- Solo decía…

- Vamos Sakura ¿Qué te traes realmente? - el moreno fue directo al grano. Ya estaba harto de tanto misterio.

La chica se le quedó viendo unos minutos. Sin expresión alguna. En verdad que no se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke no sabía nada con respecto a Nushen…

- Pues, verás que… yo, ejem, yo no les he dicho algo, algo que me sucedió ayer al salir del, al salir del comedor yo, yo, em, yo hice algo ma-malo… - a leguas se notaba que estaba tensa y nerviosa.

- ¡Demonios Sakura, habla!- gritó Naruto desesperado. Se preocupaba por el bien estar de su hermana.

Sakura se sorprendió de que Naruto le gritara. El jamás lo hacía… en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el tema no podía seguir siendo evadido por ella; por más que lo quisiera, ellos debían saber.

La chica suspiró, mientras se acomodaba en la orilla de la cama, invitando con su mirada a sus compañeros para que hicieran lo propio.

Sin chistar, obedecieron y se posicionaron uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

- Ayer… - suspiró – me topé con el pervertido del parque ¿lo recuerdan?...

- Como no acordarme de ese… - fue interrumpido.

- Naruto… - le mandó una mirada de advertencia, para que no le interrumpiera - Bien, el mismo, ayer estaba en el comedor del hotel; y al parecer, se acordaba todavía de mi; por lo que me regresé sobre mis pasos para salir de ahí antes de que alguien saliera lastimado, pero… - pausa – el idiota me siguió por el pasillo hacia mi habitación, el cual era mi destino – en este punto los dos hombres tenían el seño fruncido. Los miró y siguió – pero… antes de llegar me había estado fastidiando, a tal punto que debí defenderme… al parecer quería "venganza" por dejarlo tirado en el parque, quizás por eso se abalanzó contra mi; nada que yo no pudiera resolver. – nuevamente la kunoichi paró en seco. Venía la parte difícil – Sin embargo…

- ¿Sin embargo… - apresuró el azabache. Mucha palabrería para su gusto.

La peli rosa le advirtió con la mirada que no le interrumpiera, señal que captó y obedeció al instante.

- Sin embargo… antes de que corriera hacia mí, había sentido una enorme necesidad de hacerlo gritar de dolor y desesperación, como si anhelara ver el cuerpo de aquel desgraciado envuelto en… sangre – otra pausa. A medida que explicaba su extraño comportamiento del día anterior, una sonrisa sádica aparecía más grande en su rostro…como si disfrutase el ver sufrir a los demás; cosa que alarmó a sus compañeros de equipo.

- Etto…Sakura-chan… me estás asustando un poco…- comentó el rubio sin dejar de mirarla con un ígesto de temor. Esa no era su amiga.

Sakura ni se inmutó por el comentario del chico. En su mente solo aparecían imágenes del día anterior… pero por más que lo intentaba, no recordaba nada después de _eso_. Ella ya sabía sobre su poder y que el haber invocado a Nushen, traía consecuencias; pero quería intentar ver mas allá de donde su alma le permitía al estar "encerrada".

- Hn… lo siento. Bien, como iba diciendo… solo vi como ese sujeto corría hacia mí y luego no recuerdo nada más. Fue como si me hubiese desmayado hasta esta mañana…

- Cosa que no es cierto, porque cuando te encontramos, estabas como si nada. O eso nos hiciste creer – "dedujo" el azabache, sin quitar sus ónix de los jades de la peli rosa.

- No Sasuke, eso no es así… - trató de explicar Sakura, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por _él_.

- ¿Y entonces como es Sakura? ¡No nos terminas de explicar tu "repentino" cambio de actitud! – explotó al fin el Uchiha. Estaba hastiado de tanto parloteo y aun así la chica lo sacaba MÁS de quicio.

Naruto solo observaba a sus compañeros discutir. Era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, si de por sí desde que el moreno había regresado a la villa Sakura no lo recibió precisamente con los "brazos abiertos"; en ese momento no sería la excepción.

Sakura se cansó.

Estaba harta de que Sasuke se metiera en su vida. Porque sí, el chico desde su regreso, no dejaba de fastidiarle cada vez que podía ¡Y joder, era frustrante tener que lidiar con eso casi todos los días! Por suerte, ella tenía misiones Anbu más importante que cualquier otra obligación con su equipo o el hospital.

- ¡BIEN…Si tanto quieren saber la verdad sobre mí, pues se las diré! – dijo al fin la kunoichi, encarando completamente al Uchiha menor.

- ¡Estoy esperando! – dijo él, sin dejar de gritar.

- ¡Bien!

- ¡Bien!

- ¡BIEN!

-¡BIEN!

- ¡DEJA DE GIRTARME! ¡¿Quieres? ¡Ya tengo suficiente con Nushen taladrándome la cabeza como para que vengan ustedes dos a interrogarme con su sarta de estupideces! – dijo la peli rosa, mientras se levantaba de su cama.

Esperen… ¿Nushen, que no era la diosa que supuestamente Sakura tenía en su interior?

Los dos hombres abrieron los ojos hasta más no poder… Sobre todo Sasuke, quien recordó sobre lo que le había contado su atolondrado amigo, sobre la técnica de su compañera. Ella misma se había delatado, en frente de ellos dos. Y todo, por una resaca.

Sakura se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de su error… Había metido la pata, y bien a fondo…

* * *

¡Hola, hola, hola, mundopolis! ¿Qué tal? Su servidora les vino con otro capítulo de esta loca historia non

Aunque solo sean dos, me honran con su presencia. Quiero agradecer a:

**Luu-chan26**

**XoOoXx-sakemy-uchiha-xXoOoX**

¡Se les agradece sus reviews!... Por cierto, los capítulos los iré montando cada semana por lo mínimo, a más tardar los martes después de la semana acordada (-.-U). Los capítulos los hago largos (solo este fic) y necesito de muucha inspiración para continuar.

Bien, creo que eso es todo n.n

- ¡Fuera, vete, largo, shu, ushcale, get out of here!

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!... ¡Y no soy gringa!

nos leemos !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece y bla bla bla...

N.A: Algunos personajes serán inventados por mí.

.

.

. Cambio de escena

_Inners de Sakura_

_Pensamientos y\o sueños de los personajes - flash back._

Enjoy n.n

"**Familia**"

* * *

La peli rosa se encontraba metida en el embrollo más grande de su vida.

¿Cómo demonios les explicaría a Naruto o a Sasuke que ella era prácticamente un ARMA?

Pensamientos y dudas se hicieron presentes dando paso a la inseguridad en ella. No debía haber confesado aquello, pero el Uchiha la tenía hasta la coronilla de tanta presión que le hacía. Ella no era nada de él como para rendirle cuentas, y mucho menos de su situación.

- ¿Sa-Sakura-chan?

Pero, al final, tendría que contarles TODA la verdad…

La chica tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire para tratar de relajarse, y así continuar.

- Ah, qué se le va a hacer… - después de otro largo suspiro, prosiguió – creo que es mi culpa por haber estado fuera de mis casillas… - murmuró para sí – En fin… Supongo que quieren una explicación…

- Por favor…. Y que sea rápido – ordenó el moreno, rodando los ojos.

La peli rosa abrió los ojos ofendida.

- ¿Disculpa? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres como para darme ordenes Uchiha?! – reclamó indignada.

- Lo suficientemente superior como para hacerlo ¿No te basta con eso? – atacó de vuelta.

El Uzumaki se interpuso entre sus amigos, evitando que se mataran.

- ¡Hey chicos, cálmense! – gritó el rubio, hastiado de tanta pelea – Teme, ¿Por qué no dejas que Sakura-chan nos cuente a su manera que fue lo que pasó? Además, no te haría mal disculparte ¿sabes?

El azabache solo volteó los ojos, evitando la del chico zorro. No rebajaría su orgullo pidiendo disculpas.

La kunoichi solo agradeció a su hermano con una sonrisa, a lo que el susodicho le correspondió igual.

- Bien, como les decía… es hora de que sepan lo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo…

Los dos chicos prestaron atención a la mujer del equipo, sobre todo Sasuke, quien sin admitirlo, quería saber.

Sakura emitió, por seguramente décima vez en el dia, otro largo y cansado suspiro.

Porque sí, esto iba para rato.

_Flash-back_

_Cuenta una leyenda que, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una aldea pequeña, donde la población no pasaba de veinti cinco habitantes, vivía una familia de bajos recursos que luchaba por sobrevivir en tan insignificante aldea, la cual no tenía ni siquiera un huerto decente para cosechar, o un río cerca para poder pescar, y la única vía de comunicación que poseían era un miserable halcón, que con los años fue atrapado en las garras de la vejez… cierto, tontas palabras, pero era la verdad…._

_La familia más pobre de ese pueblo se apellidaba los __Haruno__._

_Los Haruno eran un clan, como explicarlo, sin ninguna especialidad. Por eso nunca habían pensado en perseguir la profesión Shinobbi, simplemente no encajarían en un mundo tan, fantástico, en palabras de una niña._

_Hana Haruno, la menor de su clan._

_En realidad, su familia consistía solo en un señor de edad muy avanzada, quien hacía el papel de abuelo y líder. Luego el hijo de éste y su pareja junto con un hermano de ella… Para luego terminar con los "descendientes", tres hermanos, una hija mayor, un hijo del medio y de última estaba Hana._

_Durante años, no soportó la idea de morir en esa apestosa aldea, que solo traía miseria y muerte… jamás pudo entender el por qué Kami-sama les había hecho sufrir un infierno a ella y a su familia, al no darles ni siquiera un camino el cual seguir… o al menos el que ella deseaba, el del mundo Shinobi._

_Su familia solo le decían que era una ridiculez pensar en aquello, que nunca cumpliría esa meta al estar estancada en un lugar como la aldea sin nombre o como fuese que se llamase aquel mísero lugar…. Pero Hana siguió persiguiendo su sueño, y siguió, y siguió…._

_Hasta que ella también perdió sus esperanzas. Al darse cuenta, contaba con quince años, y decidió que lo mejor sería desistir…._

_O eso se hizo creer. _

_Hasta que un día, algo sumamente extraño atacó la aldea._

_Todos estaban aterrados de la criatura que se les vino encima de un día para otro ¿Es que aquel sitio no era ya lo suficientemente podrido como para seguir desmoronándolo?_

_Y justo esa noche, Hana había ido a conseguir comida en el único bosque con el que contaba la aldea._

_Al llegar, vio el disturbio que se produjo gracias a una inmensa bestia negra, que al parecer, salía de un GRAN halo de luz dorada, proveniente del cielo. Parecía que el monstruo estuviese encerrado en algún tipo de prisión._

_Las pocas casas con las que contaba el pueblo se encontraban incineradas y lo que había de habitantes, estaban muertos; excepto la familia de Hana; parecía un milagro que fuesen capaces de huir de esa cosa._

_Pero poco les duro el escondite. La bestia, de un solo movimiento, los quemó, y Hana… Hana solo miro, expectante, ida, como en trance…Ella vio morir a su familia, a su única sangre._

_Se había quedado sola, y no pudo hacer nada._

_Destrozada, cayó de bruces al suelo, mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían su piel blanca._

_Lo había perdido todo…_

_Todo…_

_La bestia, al ver que no quedaba rastro de algún humano, siguió en su tarea de destruir todo a su paso._

_Hana, indefensa, pero segura, se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió decidida hacia la criatura que osó matar a su clan._

_Pero ella sabía que no podría sola, que si se presentaba en sus condiciones, lo que lograría sería que la matasen, al igual que sus padres, tío, abuelo y hermanos. _

_No tenía otra opción, al menos moriría con ellos…_

_Pero, como si de un milagro se tratase, un segundo halo de luz, esta vez de un inmaculado color blanco, apareció desde lo alto, justo sobre Hana, dejando a la misma sin palabras._

_De repente, tres figuras se hicieron presentes dentro de la luz, tres figuras que Hana a penas pudo reconocer como un hombre, una mujer y un… ¿Halcón?_

_La chica no cabía más en su impresión, no podía creerlo en verdad ¿Cómo era posible todo aquello, en una aldea como esa?_

_Sin saber qué hacer, la única Haruno se arrodilló frente a las entidades que dedujo, serían dioses de su pasado._

_Una voz aterciopelada le habló desde la luz resplandeciente._

_- Hana Haruno, la última de esta aldea, y por supuesto, la ahora única descendiente de los Haruno… Hemos visto como planeabas enfrentar al verdugo de las sombras, Shikei._

_La chica seguía muda, solo escuchaba las palabras que parecían provenir del hombre a la izquierda de la majestuosa ave, quien fue la siguiente en hablar._

_- Mis hermanos y yo, lamentamos llegar tarde, sabemos que tu familia era muy importante para ti… pero no podíamos darle nuestro poder a cualquiera, teníamos que estar seguros, mis hermanos y yo, que serías la elegida para poseer nuestros poderes._

_- ¿Po-poderes? – tartamudeó sin poder creérselo. Fue lo primero que había pronunciado desde que los había visto._

_- Si, poderes. Nuestras habilidades juntas. Técnicas divinas… como les quieras llamar… humana – esta vez habló la mujer a la derecha del ave._

_- Pe-pero ¿Por qué yo? – se aventuró a preguntar Hana, incapaz de articular bien las palabras._

_- Por el simple hecho de mantener tu sueño vivo. Eres prácticamente un alma en agonía, piensas, en estos momentos, que sin el apoyo de tu única familia, no podrías continuar tu camino, el que elegiste desde un principio…por eso estamos aquí, para hacerte entrar en razón y seguir tus sueños. Y también, para ayudarnos a vencer a Shikei – concluyó aquella ave._

_- Soy Seimei, dios de la vida – declaró el hombre._

_- Soy Nushen, diosa de la muerte – siguió la mujer, con lo que parecía una sonrisa algo diabólica en su rostro._

_- Y yo soy Shindō, animal sagrado y guardián de los cielos – declaró por último el gigantesco halcón, expandiendo sus alas._

_La chica se quedó sin habla de nuevo. _

_¡Estaba frente a los tres posibles dioses más poderosos del mundo! O al menos eso era lo que aparentaban…_

_- Rápido, niña, necesitamos que estés dispuesta a aceptar nuestros poderes….Al hacerlo, estarás destinada a un futuro lleno de peligros y obstáculos, pero te daremos lo que tu familia nunca tuvo: un kekkei genkai – exclamó Nushen, tratando de apresurar las cosas._

_Un gran rugido se escuchó cerca. La bestia les había descubierto e iba en su dirección._

_- ¡Ayúdanos, Hana! – suplicó Seimei, para inmediatamente lanzar un rayo de luz hacia el verdugo que trataba de escapar y así poder distraerlo un poco - ¡Mis hermanos y yo no podemos juntar nuestros poderes entre nosotros mismos! ¡Sería como una sobrecarga de energía, que solo empeoraría las cosas y nos mataría a todos!_

_Hana estaba en blanco. _

_¿Ella, un kekkei genkai tan poderoso que podría poner su miserable apellido en alto?_

_No estaba tan confiada, pero de lo que si estaba segura, es que vengaría a su familia tomando aquellos poderes que se les estaban ofreciendo. Y de paso, salvaría vidas inocentes._

_Asintió decidida. _

_Shindō, al ver su respuesta, sonrió agradecido, e hizo ademan de proseguir._

_- ¡Seimei, Nushen, prepárense! – exclamó fuerte, llamando a sus compañeros._

_Las tres entidades, colocaron automáticamente las manos en el medio del círculo que habían formado cerca de Hana, logrando que una esfera de luz dorada, blanca y violeta, se produjera al instante…._

_Lo que vino después, fue imposible de recordar para la pobre chica. Lo único que recordaba, era como aquella esfera, salía disparada hacia ella velozmente, y se adentraba en su cuerpo._

_Pudo sentir, la esencia de los tres dioses en su interior._

_Y nunca se había sentido mejor._

_La bestia se acercaba, y la Haruno aún seguía dentro de la enorme esfera… pero afortunadamente, la "transición" fue todo un éxito._

_La bestia, algo afligida y confusa, solo pensó que las "molestias" se habían marchado, porque juraría, que había sentido la presencia de aquellos tres que le quitaron su libertad durante milenios en aquella prisión._

_Shikei siguió en su camino de deshacerse de la única humana que le faltaba, pero algo le detuvo abruptamente._

_Hana lo había mandado cientos de metros de la aldea con solo mover su mano derecha._

_- Siento el poder en mí… como si quemara… pero se siente… bien – dijo para ella._

_- __Así es querida Hana, ahora somos parte de ti. No te asustes. De ahora en adelante, tu, y tus descendientes, tendrán el mismo poder, pero esto pasará solo cada cinco generaciones…esta técnica se llamará "Shénīng"__ – le habló desde su interior la voz de Shindō._

_- Entonces ¿Dentro de cinco generaciones, sus almas pasaran al cuerpo de la hija de mi tátara nieta? – indagó divertida, mientras recorría cada parte de su cuerpo con la mirada. Estaba embelesada con lo que veía – Y ¿Shénīng? Que nombre tan extraño, pero, me gusta – continuó con una sonrisa._

_- __Así es__ – aclaró Nushen con el mismo tono burlón desde su cuerpo._

_- Pero solo mírenme, en verdad que he cambiado… ojos dorados y cabello blanco, quien lo diría…_

_- __Lo sabemos, Hana, pero esto solo pasará si nos utilizas a los tres… tus poderes estarán clasificados por "niveles"; el primero será Nushen, que de igual manera posee una gran cantidad de poder, pero lo suficiente como para pelear contra varios humanos__ – el ave hizo una pausa __–luego estará Seimei, quien al juntar su poder con Nushen, harán un dúo dinámico impenetrable y tenaz. Lo suficiente como para destruir toda esta nación, cosa que no harás por supuesto__ – le dijo en forma de advertencia – __y si me invocases a mi…. Bueno, creo que no tendrías la necesidad de llamarme alguna vez…. Solo lo harías si una guerra se desatase y necesitases de mi ayuda, pero eso no viene al caso… Hoy, nos usaras a los tres para acabar con Shikei, y evitar que escape de su celda. Sería una verdadera amenaza para el mundo humano__ – concluyó Shindō._

_- Bien, entonces… Terminemos con él – exclamó antes de lanzarse contra el demonio, quien ya estaba muy cerca de ella. Había logrado recuperarse; pero eso no le impediría a Hana enfrentarse a él antes de que pudiese salir de la prisión._

_._

_._

_._

_Una inmensa batalla tuvo lugar en la pequeña aldea destruida gracias al demonio Shikei…de la cual, Hana salió victoriosa, gracias a la ayuda de los dioses._

_- __Bi-bien hecho, Ha-Hana__ – dijo con dificultad Shindō, quien fue el que más poder gasto en la pelea contra Shikei._

_- __Te lo agrade… cemos en verdad__ – dijo igual de agitado Seimei._

_- ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Fue divertido! – al parecer, la diosa no mostraba ni un ápice de cansancio, y eso al estar dentro de una humana._

_- De- de nada – pronunció casi al límite, de todos, ella era la más herida – Fue un ho-honor servirles – comentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_- Bien, creo que llegó la hora de irme… Ya lo sabes pequeña. Estaré esperando tu llamado para lo que necesites – se despidió Seimei._

_Al instante, Hana dejo de sentir su presencia. Como si se hubiese sellado en su interior._

_- También es mi hora de partir, necesito al menos de un siglo para recuperarme completamente… - anunció el ave._

_- En ese caso, creo que no te volveré a ver ¿cierto?_

_- Claro que si Hana, cuando quieras. Al menos para pedirme concejos ahí estaré para ti… Recuerda, la única que siempre estará presente será Nushen, ya que ella es tu primer "nivel" de poder ¿entiendes? – explicó Shindō, a modo de despedida._

_- De acuerdo. Gracias por todo… Shin-sama._

_Y así, solo quedó Nushen como compañera de la chica._

_- Bueeeno, creo que solo seremos tú y yo Hana… ¿Qué harás ahora? – se aventuró a preguntar la diosa de la muerte._

_La Haruno no lo pensó dos veces. Sabía que iba a hacer… y esta vez, nada ni nadie se lo impediría._

_- Nushen… Seré una kunoichi – exclamó a la diosa, decidida._

_Iba a cumplir su sueño en la aldea que vio morir a sus amigos y familiares. Restauraría el nombre de aquellos a los que la gente jamás supo valorar. Vengaría a su pueblo…_

_- Aldea de la muerte… - dijo en un susurro, uno que el viento se llevó._

_Y ¿por qué no? Restauraría su clan con la ayuda del Shénīng._

_._

_._

_._

_5 generaciones después…_

_Y tal como se propuso la primera Hana Haruno, se convirtió en kunoichi, creando su propia bandana y entrenando junto con Nushen; reconstruyó junto con la diosa su pueblo, al que nombró aldea de la muerte, y restauró su clan, gracias al hijo que tuvo con un campesino que había decidido mudarse a la nueva ciudad, de la que muy pocos hablaban. Aun después de todo lo que pasó, curiosamente NADIE, solo unos pocos viajeros que pasaban cerca del bosque, pudieron escuchar la gran batalla que se ejecutó el día que un demonio había escapado del "inframundo"._

_Como toda humana, Hana se enamoró, y se casó para después tener hijos… y los hijos de sus hijos con sus hijos tuvieron otra descendiente, que trajo al mundo a la heredera del gran poder de los dioses, el poder que su tátara abuela le transfirió a través de su sangre. Una Haruno._

_Fin flash-back._

Los dos simplemente estaban anonadados.

¡¿**TRES** dioses?! ¡¿**ESA** **MUJER** tenía **TRES** **DIOSES** en su interior?!

Increíble, en verdad. Si a penas creían que Nushen era poderosa, ahora con tres y con el doble y triple de poder se volverían locos.

- Necesito aire… – anunció el Uchiha, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia el balcón de la habitación.

- ¿Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan es la… la des-descendien-te de e-esa tal Ha-Hana Haruno? – trató de articular el rubio aun con la vista perdida.

La peli rosa soltó su onceavo suspiro del día – Si, Naru-baka… la madre de mi tátara abuela, fue Hana Haruno, no Hanaoka – explicó a su amigo.

- Sakura-chan, eso significa que – tragó en seco – podrías matarnos a mí y al teme con solo invocar a t-tus dioses… - balbuceó el kitsune, poniendo su cara de angustia, mientras se alejaba de su hermanita.

- No, no Naruto. Yo jamás, escúchame bien, JAMAS te haría daño - dijo con una sonrisa sincera, para luego abrazar al chico.

Sasuke, quien observaba toda la escena, ardía en celos. ¿Desde cuándo Naruto y Sakura eran tan… cercanos?

Esa era una pregunta tonta. Mientras que el estuvo fuera, era obvio que el rubio estaría apegado a ella como una sanguijuela.

Así estuvieron abrazados durante un breve tiempo, hasta que a Naruto se le prendió el bombillo mágicamente.

- Pero, Sakura-chan… ¿Qué pasó con tu familia y tu…. Aldea de la muerte? – se aventuró a preguntar el chico zorro, temiendo su respuesta.

A la kunoichi se le apagaron los ojos de repente. Eso era un golpe bajo.

Y al parecer Naruto se dio cuenta de aquello.

Pero antes de abrir la boca, el moreno se le adelantó.

- ¿Qué pasó con tu familia Sakura? – preguntó intrigado el azabache, para sorpresa de los otros dos.

A Sakura no le quedó remedio más que responder.

- Bien, no quería llegar a esa parte de la historia, jeje – rió melancólica, mientras tomaba asiento, de nuevo, en la cama.

- ¡Puf! … Em, como les explico…. – hizo una pausa, para poder continuar - Hn, ¿Alguna vez escucharon hablar a Tsunade-sama sobre un atentado contra las cinco naciones que no fuese la cuarta guerra ninja o Akatsuki? – indagó Sakura, con voz queda.

Al no recibir respuesta, imaginó que nunca supieron sobre…

- "Kakoku no domein" – pronunció lentamente – o como se le diría comúnmente: "el dominio de las cinco naciones".

Por tercera vez en la mañana, Naruto y Sasuke abrieron los ojos hasta más no poder.

_Flash-back_

_La historia era simple._

_Una familia de clase alta, y otra con un poderoso kekkei genkai. Juntos, con sus respectivos herederos, harían un plan contra las cinco naciones, y así, poder tenerla a sus pies._

_Hanaoka y Haruno. Un objetivo y una meta._

_Hana Haruno, nombre de la heredera del poder Shénīng. Su nombre era en honor a la "primera Haruno"._

_La pequeña niña creció en una familia algo, desequilibrada._

_Su padre le ignoraba y le trataba como a un perro la mayor parte del tiempo, puesto que también era parte del "Kakoku no domein"._

_Y su madre le tenía un amor tan grande como el de dos padres._

_Si, algo totalmente raro. Pero así era su familia. No podía hacer nada._

_Cinco años de vida, y fue en ese momento, en un tonto y corto paseo al lago, en el que su padre, aprendió a valorarla y amarla más que nuca, viéndola no solo como un arma gracias a su poder aun no desarrollado, sino descubriendo que, una simple palabra como "papi", cobraba vida al mencionarla con tanto amor y confianza proveniente de ella._

_Bueno, eso le ocurrió a Tenshi Hanaoka, al escuchar pronunciar a su única hija aquella tierna palabra._

_Si, el hombre más frío de la aldea de la muerte, había cambiado su actitud por su hija. Y no solo con ella, sino también para con su esposa, a quien trataba peor que a su propia hija antes de que la niña le enfundara amor._

_Su mujer, Yena Haruno, con el tiempo, aprendió a quererlo; aunque para eso le tomasen varios años, lo intentaría, por el bien de su hija._

_Todo parecía tan bello. Al fin la familia de la pequeña, sería unida y llena de paz; justo como debía ser…_

_Pero… Los mayores no recordaban el pacto que habían hecho con sus respectivos clanes: esperar a que la niña estuviese en la edad para despertar el sello; y así, utilizar todo su poder en contra de las cinco naciones._

_Para ejecutar el plan del "Kakoku no domein"._

_Desesperados, la pareja decidió esconderse del consejo de la aldea. No podían entregarse, mucho menos a su hija, puesto que ellos no cumplirían con aquel trato. No permitirían que su hija fuese utilizada de manera tan vil._

_- aldea de la muerte, con la familia Hanaoka-_

_Se veían dos personas empacar rápidamente las cosas que necesitarían como para un mes de viaje._

_- ¡Tenshi, es hora de irnos, no podemos estar más tiempo aquí! – le apresuraba una mujer de cabellos rosas, afligida y muy agitada, que a su vez, tenía una gran bolsa en la mano derecha, mientras que con la otra, sostenía la mano de su hija, quien contaba con seis años._

_El nombrado seguía empacando lo más rápido que se permitía._

_- ¡Lo sé, ya lo sé, solo déjame colocar esto aquí y….- antes de terminar, fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito._

_- ¡ABRE LA PUERTA, TENSHI, SABEMOS LO QUE INTENTAS HACER, NO PUEDES ESCAPAR DESPUES DE HABER DADO TU PALABRA, Y TU TAMBIEN YENA! – gritaba iracundo un señor de avanzada edad, fuera de la gran casa. Era uno de los viejos del consejo._

_- Mierda… - exclamó el hombre. Debían apresurarse y tratar de huir…_

_Aunque en el fondo, sabía que no podrían escapar. _

_Con una mirada resignada, volteó hacia su esposa, quien se había quedado muda al escuchar la voz del viejo._

_Hana, quien seguía sin entender, solo se quedó callada, deduciendo que no ayudaría en nada hablar._

_- Tenshi – articuló con voz lastimera la mujer, mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus pálidas mejillas. No podrían salvar a su hija…_

_- No, no dejaré que te lleven, preciosa – dijo refiriéndose a su hija – pero, necesito pedirte un favor, Yena – anunció observando a su esposa, triste._

_Lo que le iba a proponer, sería difícil y hasta un poco egoísta, pero no tenían otra opción; le dolía, pero necesitaban esconder a Hana._

_- So-solo dime qué debo hacer – articuló más interesada, sabiendo de ante mano, que su esposo le necesitaría hasta el final._

_Tenshi suspiró. No tenían tiempo._

_- ¡CON UN DEMONIO TENSHI, NO ME DEJAS OPCION, TIRARE LA PUERTA Y NOS LLEVAREMOS A LA NIÑA, Y LUEGO LOS PONDREMOS A TI Y A TU ESPOSA EN UNA CELDA! – siguió el hombre de afuera, quien no dejaba de azotar la puerta principal. A sus espaldas estaban los guardias._

_- Yena, hay que quedarnos… Y mandar a Hana junto con Yokome – declaró sin más, el feudal de la aldea._

_Yena palideció aun más, si era posible. _

_¿Separarse de su hija? Iba a ser la peor de las torturas. Jamás estuvo lejos de su retoño, nunca le dejo sola en ningún momento de su vida… pero debía hacerlo, y en esos momentos, no podía darse el lujo de pensar._

_Destrozada, bajó su cabeza y soltó la mano de Hana, sintiendo como su tacto le abandonaba._

_- ¡Yo-Yokome-chan! – exclamó aguantando sus lagrimas. Esto le dolía en serio._

_La aludida, quien había decidido quedarse a cuidar de la pequeña Hana hasta el final (ella sabía sobre el plan de la aldea, pero aun así quiso protegerla a toda costa; después de todo, Yena-sama, para Yokome, era como una hermana), apareció inmediatamente por la puerta que daba a la habitación._

_- ¿Si señora? – respondió, como si en esos momentos las formalidades hicieran falta…_

_-Po-por favor… necesitamos, que, que te lle-lleves a Hana-chan… por favor – suplicó la madre de la niña, incapaz de aguantar sus lagrimas, sollozando de vez en cuando._

_La mujer abrió los ojos hasta más no poder. _

_No creía lo que escuchaba, y no por el favor que le pedía su ama, porque Yoko amaba a Hana, pero simplemente no entendía por qué su "hermana" y el señor Hanaoka no les acompañarían._

_- ¿Pero y usted mi señora, que pasará con usted y el amo Hanaoka? – se aventuró a preguntar._

_- Pues… - iba a explicar, pero un gran estruendo la interrumpió._

_Desde afuera de la entrada, los guardias, por órdenes del viejo, sostenían un enorme tronco caído con sus brazos, tratando de derrumbar la puerta principal._

_- ¡No hay tiempo, Yokome. Necesito que escapen por la puerta trasera! Nosotros estaremos bien… - insistió Yena, agitada._

_La aludida asintió._

_- Tengo que pedirte un último favor… Yokome – dijo Tenshi, llamando la atención de la joven._

_- ¿Si, señor?_

_- Necesito que se dirijan a Konoha… Tú conoces el camino, después de todo, eres de allí – ordenó el hombre, viendo como su hija se escondía detrás de su madre, asustada._

_- En-entiendo, señor…_

_- Y tienen estrictamente prohibido utilizar el apellido Hanaoka, NADIE debe saber que Hana Hanaoka es en realidad la poseedora del poder de una Haruno… la gente piensa que la contenedora de Seimei, Shindō y Nushen es una Hanaoka. Descuiden, nada pasará si usan el apellido materno. – concluyó serio el padre de la heredera del Shénīng._

_- Como usted ordene, mi señor – respondió Yokome, haciendo una reverencia y tratando de recoger sus cosas lo más rápido posible._

_Mientras tanto, Yena acariciaba el rostro de su hija._

_- Mami, ¿Qué está pasando, por que se escuchan todos esos ruidos desde abajo? ¿Por qué quieren que me vaya con Yoko-san? – habló por primera vez en la noche, una muy asustada Hana._

_- Pequeña, quiero que, confíes en mi ¿podrías hacerlo? – Hizo una pausa para ver el asentimiento de su hija – bien, es muy complicado de explicar hija, pero tienes que saber que nuestra familia quiere apoderarse de tu poder mi niña, el que aun no has desarrollado… Y me temo que así sea; por eso queremos dejarte con Yoko-san y distraer a esa gente tan mala… Por eso, linda, tu padre y yo debemos quedarnos, para que tú te salves mi amor – explicó con lagrimas en los ojos, incapaz de aguantar el sufrimiento. Esa era la peor de las torturas._

_- Entiendes la situación ¿Cierto princesa? – habló Tenshi, acercándose a su hija, mientras se ponía a su altura al igual que Yena._

_La niña solo movió su cabeza a modo de afirmación. Después de todo, era una pequeña muy inteligente y madura, por lo que entendía el sacrificio de sus padres; pero aun así aquello no evitó que llorase en silencio._

_- Ven mi amor, toma esto… - la mujer se quitó un collar de plata con el dije de un corazón, y dentro de éste yacían dos fotografías. Una de la pareja el día de su boda, y otra con ellos tres unos meses antes de que la aldea se enterara que ellos les traicionarían escondiendo a la niña._

_Con cuidado, lo colocó en el cuello de su hija, mientras le decía:_

_- Hana, no importa la distancia que nos separe…Tienes que saber que SIEMPRE estaremos a tu lado… no lo olvides – susurró su madre dulcemente._

_- Te amo hija…no lo dudes. Y lamento no haberte dado la infancia que necesitabas – se disculpó Tenshi, por primera vez en su vida, se disculpaba._

_Los tres se dieron un último abrazo._

_Y la puerta de abajo desistió._

_- ¡¿DONDE ESTAN?! – exclamó furioso el mayor desde la planta baja._

_- Ay no… ¡Rápido, tienen que irse…YA! – apresuró la esposa del feudal, deshaciendo el abrazo haciendo que ambas chicas se fueran._

_- ¡Mami, papi! – fue lo que gritó la pequeña heredera, mientras Yokome la tomaba entres sus brazos y miraba, seguramente por última vez, los cristalinos ojos de Yena, de su hermana…_

_Con todo y el alboroto, Tenshi había colocado varios obstáculos en todo el piso de abajo, para que se les dificultase llegar a las habitaciones de arriba._

_- ¡Maldito Tenshi, te matare a ti y a tu mugrienta esposa! – exclamó fuera de sus casilla el viejo._

_- ¡Basta, Hiroku! – ordenó el feudal, bajando las escaleras tranquilamente, como si nada estuviese pasando._

_- ¡¿Qué significa esto Tenshi?! ¡¿Dónde demonios esta tu hija?! – volvió a replicar._

_En ese momento, Yena descendió hasta llegar al lado de su esposo._

_- Ella ya no está aquí… Y no podrán encontrarla – dijo solemne, haciendo que todos los presentes, menos Tenshi, abrieran los ojos hasta más no poder._

_- ¿Qué has dicho, mujer? _

_- Lo que oíste, Hiroku-sama._

_El tal Hiroku, pareció estar procesando la información adquirida ¿con que lograron escabullirla? Pues bien, él la encontraría… costase lo que costase – Muy bien entonces… ¡Guardias, busquen todo rastro de la mocosa y TRAIGANMELA! – Ordenó volteando hacia los hombres, logrando que estos respondieran automáticamente - ¡SI, SEÑOR! – para luego salir y empezar su labor._

_- En cuanto a ustedes… - dijo en un susurro que les helo el cuerpo a la pareja. Ese viejo era amigo de sus respectivos padres, así que ellos ya se debían haber enterado, o estaban en proceso de hacerlo – no me dejan otra opción más que encerrarlos, y sacarles la información por las buenas – hubo una pausa - …o por las malas. – concluyó con una mueca diabólica, dejando ver una fila de dientes amarillos, gracias a los años. _

_Sin chistar, la pareja se dispuso a bajar completamente y quedar a su merced, bajando la cabeza y colocando las manos sobre la espalda, para que dos guardias les amarrasen una soga con fuerza y evitar que se escaparan._

_- Bien… creo que ya no necesito de su estúpida aldea ni de sus habitantes. Voy a encontrar a la niña por mi cuenta – confesó en un susurro Hiroku, haciendo que los otros dos abrieran sus ojos por la impresión._

_- ¿De qué hablas Hiroku. Pretendes matarlos a todos? – dedujo Tenshi, quien observaba a su esposa llorar en silencio._

_- ¡Bravo, lo adivinaste! Claro que no permitiré que dos insignificantes familias tengan en su poder a la mocosa-contenedor-del-poder-más-grande-del-mundo – siguió, sarcástico - ¡NO! Pienso matarlos a todos ustedes, y así ser YO quien domine estas cinco naciones, liderando a cada uno de esos viejos kages… Pero claro, a ti y a tu esposa tengo que mantenerles como prisioneros, así me durarán para el interrogatorio… y luego, les mataré – terminó seguro y confiado._

_- ¿Tu y cuantos más, Hiroku? Te recuerdo que esta aldea también cuenta con su propio arsenal y con sus escuadrones shinobi – desafió Hanaoka._

_- ¡Oh, se me olvidaba contarles!... No sé si recuerdan a la gran bestia Shikei de su leyenda – indagó divertido, haciendo que la Haruno reaccionara._

_- N-no m-me di-digas q-que t-t-tu…. – si sus sospechas eran correctas, esa aldea no sobreviviría al ataque de la bestia._

_- ¡Otro aplauso! Vaya Yena, con que al fin caes en cuenta – dijo burlón._

_- ¡TU NO PUEDES HABERLE INVOCADO! – gritó desesperada._

_- ¡Oh claro que si, y si que lo hice! Logre llegar a un acuerdo con él, digamos que un pacto de sangre – formó una sonrisa aun más grande – Así que cuando yo dé la orden… Vendrá._

_- Eres un maldito enfermo Hiroku – desafió Tenshi, incapaz de hacer algo._

_- Pues, creo que sí. Pero no me interesa. Esa cosa me pidió, a parte de mi sangre, un alma. Así que cuando yo muera, iré derechito hacia abajo cumpliendo mi "castigo"… pero hasta yo sé que esa cosa no se detendrá hasta que alguien sea tan estúpido como para "sacrificarse" – la última palabra la dijo en son de burla y cambiando la voz a una más… empalagosa._

_- Excelente, creo que es la hora – dijo de repente, saliendo de la casa._

_Con un movimiento, corto su muñeca izquierda logrando que un hilo de sangre llegase hasta la palma de su mano, momento que utilizó para invocar a la bestia._

_- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! - gritó antes de poner su mano en el suelo._

_Inmediatamente, un enorme agujero negro salió del piso…. Como si fuese la entrada al, inframundo o algo así._

_Se escucharon rugidos y unos pasos. Ya era muy tarde._

_- ¡NO, DETENLO, NOS MATARA A TODOS! – gritó fuera de sí Yena, llorando a lágrima viva._

_- Esa es la idea._

_Una bestia de dimensiones increíbles, emergió desde aquel agujero, tomando la forma de lo que parecía un animal con cuernos. _

_Un demonio._

_- ¡Al fin, soy libre de esa estúpida prisión! – pronunció una voz grave y profunda desde aquella criatura._

_- ¡Shikei, soy yo, Hiroku, el que te liberó! – el viejo solo trataba llamar su atención, como si temiese que no le reconociera._

_- Ah sí, tu eres el idiota que me liberó en el templo de sellado… donde esa mocosa me encerró la última vez._

_- ¡Si, si, así es!_

_La bestia, sin previo aviso, tomo a Hiroku con sus manos, haciendo que quedara prisionero entre sus garras._

_Hiroku, confundido, miró con terror al monstruo._

_- ¿Y si te dijera que no me interesa en lo más mínimo dejarte vivir; qué harías?_

_El hombre palideció._

_- ¿¡QUE!? ¡Pe-pero t-tu m-me pro-prometiste q-que m-me a-ayudari-rías a-a con-conquistar las n-na-naciones! _

_-¡Ya lo recuerdo!... ¿Pero sabes una cosa?... yo solo quiero a la Haruno – Shikei mostró su sonrisa hambrienta de sangre, soltando aquello último en un siseo aterrador._

_Y sin más, de su boca salió una gran llamarada de fuego, haciendo que aquel despreciable "enano" muriera al instante._

_Tenshi y Yena solo escucharon los gritos desgarradores de Hiroku, provocando que el feudal cerrara los ojos y que su esposa vomitase._

_-¿Estás bien? – dijo en un susurro, evitando que Shikei les escuchara._

_- S-si… Ten-tengo mi-mi-miedo Ten-Tenshi._

_- Shhh, tranquila._

_Pero aunque tratase de tranquilizarla, ni él mismo se creía que salieran de esa._

_- Hmp, tengo que encontrar a la mocosa Haruno… Aunque pensándolo bien, ya debe estar muerta. Solo me queda buscar a los estúpidos dioses, y a la descendiente de la chica… ¡Quiero a su familia, quiero a su heredera! ¡Tomaré su alma y me la llevaré al infierno donde NUNCA podrá salir! ¡¿Escuchaste eso Hana?! ¡TÚ verás morir a la heredera de tu poder! – grito hacia el cielo, sabiendo que su némesis le había escuchado._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Ese día, la aldea de la muerte fue atacada… por segunda vez, gracias a Shikei._

_Todas las personas perecieron, las casas que tomó años construir, hechas pedazos; y de los bosques que tardaron en crecer, solo quedaban llamas y tierra muerta._

_Todo estaba acabado… aunque no todo._

_En ese momento, Shikei pudo haber seguido con su labor de buscar a la heredera del Shénīng, pero ocurrió algo que evitó seguir con su objetivo._

_Yena Haruno._

_La mujer de cabellos rosas, se había sacrificado por su hija e indirectamente, por las naciones._

_Nadie supo cómo pudo haber engañado a la bestia, pero solo se sabía que murió entregando su alma._

_Tenshi murió, pero de dolor. Dolor al presenciar como mataban a su esposa, al ser espectador de aquello, no dudó en reunirse con ella. Simplemente no creía que una persona tan buena, quedase varada en el infierno._

_La leyenda cuenta que, Yena __Hanaoka__, fue la verdadera descendiente del Shénīng, y que logró vencer a la bestia. Pero las personas nunca supieron que, su hija, la única elegida, pudo huir con su tutora._

_Bastantes años pasaron, y nadie se enteró que la niña seguía viva y escondida en algún lugar del país. _

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_En algún lugar del bosque cercano a Konoha, maestra y alumna se encontraban huyendo de la bestia que lograron presenciar atacando la aldea._

_Llevaban más de dos días escondiéndose._

_- Yo-Yoko-san, estoy cansada ¿podemos parar unos segundos? Por favor – pidió con dificultad, mientras se sentaba a los pies de un árbol._

_- Si querida. Mañana seguiremos hasta Konoha. Ahí buscaremos un lugar seguro para vivir – le consoló mientras la acompañaba._

_La niña, cerró sus ojitos, y empezó a llorar en silencio, mientras tomaba el dije entre sus manos._

_Yokome se sintió fatal al recordar a su amiga. Pero debía ser fuerte; por ella y por Hana._

_La Haruno, abrió los ojos y dirigió su vista hacia el dije de corazón, en ese momento abierto, para poder contemplar la foto de ella y sus padres._

_- ¿Los extrañas, cierto?_

_- Mucho, Yoko-san… Mucho – dijo sin despegar su vista del collar._

_Ya entrada la noche, Yokome seguía despierta, esperando a que su "hija" como le haría saber al hokage cuando llegasen, se durmiera._

_Al percatarse de que su respiración era lenta y acompasada, decidió ponerse en acción._

_Colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza de la pequeña, y otra mano a la altura de su pecho formando un sello._

_Iba a borrarle la memoria._

_Tal vez nunca se lo mencionó a Yena, pero ella fue una kunoichi de la aldea de la hoja antes de marcharse de allí. Era una de las mejores de su generación. Pero por motivos personales quiso abandonar su tierra natal._

_Cerró sus ojos, y pronunció:_

_- Memori no shīru – (Sello de memoria)_

_Casi al instante, una energía rodeó la cabeza de la niña, logrando que se estremeciera un poco. Pero cumpliendo con su objetivo: hacer que Hana olvidase TODO sobre su vida pasada. Desde que nació hasta los últimos días vividos._

_- Es lo mejor para ti mi niña… no puedes andar siempre con ese remordimiento… y tendrás la niñez que te mereces – dijo melancólica, mientras que con cuidado, para no despertarla, le quitaba el collar a Hana._

_- Duerme, pequeña…_

_Fin flash-back_

- Ahora ¿Entienden lo que pasó conmigo y mi familia, cierto? – dijo con la mirada gacha.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – pregunto el peli negro, aun perturbado por la reciente historia.

- Pues… tenía miedo de recordar todo aquello; y de que ustedes… se asustaran de mi – confesó avergonzada.

- ¿Nosotros, asustados de ti? ¡Sakura-chan eso es imposible! El Teme y yo jamás te dejaríamos sola… y menos después de lo que nos contaste. Ya te lo habíamos dicho. Eres nuestra familia – animó el rubio con una de sus grandes sonrisas, haciendo que la peli rosa le correspondiera con la suya.

- Hmp – "dijo" a modo de afirmación. Con una sonrisa ladeada, pero que mostraba cariño.

- Es cierto chicos…No sé en que estaba pensando ¿Me perdonan? – argumentó, abriendo sus brazos, esperando a que Naruto le consolara.

Pero se llevo una agradable sorpresa al ver que tanto Naruto, como Sasuke, la estrechaban entre sus brazos dulcemente.

- No hay nada que disculpar… Sakura.

- Gracias… Sasuke-kun.

El chico, se sorprendió al escuchar el diminutivo…Sin embargo, nunca se sintió tan aliviado de volver a escucharlo en labios de Sakura.

- ¡BIEN! ¡Creo es hora de regresar a la aldea! ¡Tengo muchas ganas de volver a probar mi preciado ramen! ¡YO INVITO ICHIRAKU'S! – propuso el rubio, rompiendo el abrazo.

Sakura rió ante el comentario de su hermano, y Sasuke se le acercó para darle una colleja.

- ¡Sasuke-teme!

- Hmp, dobe… No grites.

- jijijijiji – la peli rosa no contuvo la pequeña risita.

Naruto tenía razón, en verdad eran una familia.

* * *

**Hola** :D

Uy pero que largo jejeje

Pido mil disculpas por el retraso, pero es que la inspiración llega tarde 9.9

En fin, este cap también estuvo largo, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n

Sé que algunas cosas quedaron incompletas como "¿Por qué Sakura recordaba todo aquello si le habían borrado la memoria?" o "¿Dónde está la famosa tutora?"…

Bueeeeeenoooo, tal vez hayan dudas, pero para eso existen más capítulos (non) en el próximo prometo menos flash-back y mas acción… ¡Se pondrá candente!

En cuanto a Uchiha-bastar…. Cof cof… Sasuke u.u (entiéndanme, no supero que sea tan él, su personalidad me desespera) quise ponerle un poco mas afectivo, pero no tanto para no manchar su reputación, aunque irónicamente ame el Sasusaku.

¡Nos leeremos! Cualquier pregunta la responderé en el siguiente capítulo o si tengo ganas, en un PM… claro si alguien lee esto -.-

Att: **Detrix**!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece y bla bla bla...

N.A: Algunos personajes serán inventados por mí.

.

.

. Cambio de escena

_Inners de Sakura_

_Pensamientos y\o sueños de los personajes - flash back._

Enjoy n.n

"**Día de la sonrisa"**

* * *

La semana de descanso aun no había terminado… pero el grupo ya se dirigía nuevamente hacia su aldea.

- ¡No puedo creer que vayamos a desperdiciar nuestros días libres en la aldea ttebayo! – se quejaba el rubio, caminando con su típica pose, con los brazos en la nuca, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

- Y yo te recuerdo, Naruto, que fuiste tú el que quiso regresar antes de tiempo…Para poder comer ramen - reiteró una peli rosa cansada, mientras caminaba a la derecha del chico zorro.

- Hmp…dobe – comentó el Uchiha, con una sonrisa arrogante. Amaba aquella actitud por parte de su compañera, aunque no lo admitiera.

- ¡Demo, ustedes también estuvieron de acuerdo! – replicó.

- Ya cállate Naru-baka, estresas…ahora entiendo al pobre de Sasuke – esto último lo dijo en un susurro audible para todos.

- Tks, bienvenida a mi mundo – bufó igual de hastiado que la peli rosa. En algo estaban de acuerdo, el Kitsune era MUY escandaloso.

- ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO DATTEBAYO! ¡Sakura-chan, no dejes que el teme te siembre mierda en la cabeza! ¡Te va a querer poner en mi contra! – clamó el oji azul, señalando acusadoramente a su amigo.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre ese vocabulario? ¡Pareces Sasuke! – le regañó la chica, colocando las manos en sus caderas a modo de jarra, mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

El Uchiha borró su sonrisa al escuchar lo último mencionado por Sakura, ¿Qué a caso le creía tan poca cosa como para compararlo con el dobe de Naruto? Porque de alguna u otra manera, le había ofendido.

- ¡Hmp! – gruñó el moreno, volteando su rostro, indignado.

- ¡jajajajajajaja! ¡Ofendieron al teme! - se burló Naruto, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

- ¡Basta Naru-baka!...Deja en paz a Sasuke. Que tu también sacas de quicio a las personas – repitió, masajeándose las sienes.

¡Y ni siquiera llevaban la mitad de camino! Ese sería un laaaargo viaje de regreso por el bosque.

.

.

.

El trío maravilla se aproximaba a paso lento hacia la entrada de Konoha. Habían estado corriendo la mayor parte del camino, deteniéndose de vez en cuando, y queriendo guardar energías para llegar e inmediatamente informarle a Tsunade que sus "vacaciones" fueron repentinamente canceladas, o al menos fuera de la aldea, ya que tuvieron que regresar por el mal estar de la peli rosa. Aun sentía una fuerte presencia invadiéndole en su interior, aparte de Nushen claro está.

Y recordando a la diosa, Sakura se extrañaba de que la susodicha no diese indicios de vida…la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba molestándola. Era casi como su inner, pero con la desagradable diferencia de que Nushen tenía opiniones y concejos no tan sanos como para ser escuchados por la kunoichi. Lástima que su irritante, pero más agradable "voz de la razón", había sido enterrada hacía mucho tiempo en lo más profundo de su subconsciente.

Pero hasta ella misma no terminaba de comprender todo aquello del Shénīng. Después de todo, había desarrollado aquel poder a los diecisiete años, momento en el que Nushen tomó el lugar de su antigua inner, y no entendía el por qué de eso…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ninja número uno de Konoha, quien movía sus manos enérgicamente delante de sus ojos, tratando de llamar su atención, cosa que logró al instante.

- Nee, nee Sakura-chan ¿Y esa cara? – indagó el zorro, haciendo que sus ojos se achicaran, como si tratase de adivinar.

- ¿Uh? Oh, no es nada hermanito… solo pensaba. No te preocupes – le tranquilizó, regalándole una leve sonrisa.

- Hmp… llegamos – informó el de ojos negros minutos después, abriendo los mismos para ver a sus dos compañeros, quienes hablaban animadamente.

- ¡Genial, ahora podemos ir a Ichiraku's por ramen Dattebayo! – gritó con ilusión el rubio, mientras halaba a sus dos amigos por los brazos y les hacía correr junto con él.

Iban tan rápido que los encargados de la vigilancia pensaron que era una fuerte ráfaga de viento, ignorándolo.

_Idiotas… ¿Y se hacían llamar vigilantes? Bah._

- ¡E-espera DOBE! – bramó el moreno, recalcando el dobe, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Naruto.

- ¡Naruto detente, me estas lastimando la muñeca! – exclamó después la peli rosa, sintiendo como la brisa le pegaba de lleno en sus ojos, signo de que iban a una velocidad increíble.

- ¡Ahí está, lo veo, lo veo! ¡Al fin, mi preciado ramen! ¡RAMEN TTEBAYO! – anunció con actitud de niño el Kitsune, con ojos soñadores y entrando a la tienda mientras canturreaba – Ramen, ramen, rico ramen… ¡Rameeen!

- Demonios Naruto, la próxima te…

Sasuke fue interrumpido.

- ¡VIEJO, YA LLEGUE! ¡Quiero tres tazones de ramen para mi, Sakura-chan y el Teme! – gritó ignorando al azabache.

- Maldito dobe…

- Calma, sabes cómo se pone respecto al ramen. Al fin y al cabo es Naruto – tranquilizó la oji jade, llamando la atención de Sasuke.

- Pero eso no impide que haga…esto – pronunció con una mirada maquiavélica, al tiempo que ponía su mano en la nuca del rubio y con poco esfuerzo, estrellaba su rostro en el plato de ramen que había empezado a devorar apenas lo pusieron frente a él.

Luego de aquello, el pobre kitsune elevó su rostro lentamente, aun shockeado por la acción del moreno; incapaz de articular palabra alguna, manteniendo los ojos del tamaño de su plato.

Sakura lo observó de igual manera, no creyéndose lo que Sasuke acababa de hacer.

Y Sasuke…bueno, Sasuke tenía una mirada frívola, hasta terrorífica. Impenetrable, miraba a Naruto frente a él, todo cubierto por la sopa y los fideos de la comida preferida del rubio.

El chico zorro iba a protestar…

Pero, inmediatamente, pasados unos diez segundos; ocurrió algo MUY extraño, tanto que daba miedo.

Sasuke Uchiha, había soltado la carcajada más grande y placentera de su vida.

¡SI SEÑOR! Sasuke Uchiha, el ser mas frío y calculador en todo el mundo: reía cuan niño pequeño, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y tomando su estomago con sus brazos. Incapaz de parar.

Y no era una risa altanera. No. Esta no era la misma que había surcado sus labios años atrás, cuando Sakura tomó la decisión de matarlo por sí misma a espaldas de Naruto, alegando que era un peligro para él; y Kakashi, quien fue el causante de su desquiciada carcajada.

El moreno seguía riendo con la misma intensidad.

No, simplemente NO creían lo que veían, o más bien, escuchaban.

Después de varios minutos, el azabache dio por terminada la "escenita" frente a sus compañeros, y también frente al viejo Ichiraku y su hija Ayame, quienes al escuchar aquello, salieron a ver el escándalo. También eran espectadores de la acción cometida por Sasuke.

Carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta, pero todavía seguían los rastros de las lágrimas causadas por su acción anterior, y aun llevaba una sonrisa en sus labios. Una sincera, para sorpresa de muchos.

- ¿Sa-Sasu-Sasuke? ¿Hermano, que te pasó? – preguntó Naruto, asustado.

El aludido, aun jadeante, le miro inquisitivamente, manteniendo su pequeña, pero agradable sonrisa.

- ¿Qué, "hermano"? – comentó burlón, acercando su rostro al de Naruto. Nada alarmante, pero si extraño. Al chico no le gustaba acercarse a nadie… si acaso a Sakura.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, cierto? – indagó quedo el rubio.

El moreno asintió feliz.

- ¿Y qué me diste la oportunidad de chantajearte de por vida, cierto? – siguió insistiendo.

El otro volvió a repetir lo anterior, agrandando un poco su sonrisa. Raro.

- ¿Y qué… - el azabache le calló abruptamente con un gesto de la mano.

- Naruto, tranquilo… soy consciente de lo que acabo de hacer ¿Soy tu amigo y tú el mío, no dobe? Creo que estoy en mi derecho de mostrar libremente lo que siento… y créeme, eso ha sido lo más estúpido y gracioso que he visto en mi vida - le contestó el moreno, sin un ápice de arrepentimiento o burla en sus palabras, incluso riendo levemente ante lo último mencionado por él mismo.

- Je, si…creo que tienes razón. Para eso están los amigos, para reírse juntos de la vida – concordó Naruto, respondiéndole con una sonrisa radiante.

Ese era el Sasuke que temía salir a la luz.

Uno que el mismo Uchiha había jurado nunca volver a ser después de la masacre de su clan.

Sin embargo, su venganza estaba cumplida, así que, ¡Al demonio con esa actitud de anciano! El quería sentir solo una vez más lo que causaba sonreír y reír; reír como cuando era apenas un niño.

Iba a dejar su pasado obscuro atrás, para poder ver hacia un futuro, uno muy prometedor por cierto.

Sakura miraba la escena entre hermanos con su propia sonrisa llena de satisfacción y orgullo.

Si. Orgullo porque al fin lo veía.

Por fin tenía el privilegio de conocer al verdadero Sasuke, al chico de alguna vez siete años, dulce y cariñoso que, muy en el fondo, ella SIEMPRE supo que era.

- Venga ya muchachos, es hora de terminar la comida y entregar el informe. Posiblemente Tsunade-sama nos preguntará el por qué hemos regresado tan pronto…Así que terminen, niños, que debemos partir – ordenó la peli rosa.

- Como ordenes…bruja mandona – provocó divertido… ¡Oh vaya sorpresa! El Uchiha menor.

Yyyy…ya la embarró.

Un tic en el ojo izquierdo de la chica se hizo presente al escuchar aquello último, bajando la cabeza, ocultando su rostro con el flequillo.

Naruto, sin vergüenza alguna, comenzó a carcajearse igual o peor que el mismo Sasuke momentos atrás. Y no tanto por el "mote", sino por la persona que lo pronunció.

- ¿Qué has dicho, Sa-su-ke? – siseó amenazadoramente, rodando su cabeza lentamente hacia el susodicho.

- Lo que oíste, bruja – repitió sin ningún pudor, comiendo de su plato.

Lo que vino luego no hace falta explicarlo con detalles…Se podría decir que solo se veían platos, condimentos y fideos volar por todas partes cerca de la zona del restaurante. Y, por Kami, era la primera vez que la culpa no la tenía Naruto.

- ¡Mi creación! – lloriqueaba el viejo del puesto, mientras veía arder Troya frente a él.

Ayame decidió esconderse en la cocina.

Y Naruto solo observaba en cámara lenta, como Sakura pasaba de su puesto, al de Sasuke, pasando por encima de su cabeza, ya que los puestos desde el principio se encontraban así: 1 – vacío 2 – Sakura 3 – Naruto 4 – Sasuke y 5 – vacío.

Para terminar así:

1 – roto

2 – despedazado

3 – patas arriba.

4 – Sakura encima de Sasuke mostrando agujas envenenadas con cara de asesina. Nadie explica cómo pudieron mantener esa posición en un simple banco individual.

El quinto sorprendentemente fue el último sobreviviente.

Y Naruto…Naruto colgaba de la lámpara del techo.

- ¡Vuelve a repetir eso Uchiha, y te clavo éstas en la garganta! – clamó furibunda, refiriéndose a las agujas y sin quitarse de encima del peli negro.

Sasuke, quien no había cambiado su sonrisa por otra expresión, seguía divertido por las palabras de ella. Sabía que solo eran puras mentiras… ella jamás le haría algo como aquell…

Error.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la kunoichi clavó tres agujas impregnadas de un sedante fuerte en la garganta del peli negro, logrando que este dejara de lado su actitud y fuese cerrando los ojos poco a poco…hasta quedar profundamente dormido en los brazos de la chica.

Todo un espectáculo por parte de los tres, eso es cierto, pero si Sasuke hubiese sabido que las amenazas de la peli rosa iban en serio, hace mucho que no le hubiese jodido la paciencia, porque, ¡Cuantas veces no había salido ileso tras la furia de su compañera! Era irónico pensar si quiera, que justo cuando para a él le daba por bromear, la chica se enfadase a tal grado como para hacerle eso.

Naruto ni se inmutó, solo siguió riendo, es más, con mucho más entusiasmo que antes. Tanto que cayó de la lámpara hacia el mesón de comida, revolcándose de la risa.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA...TE LO ADVERTI TEME….JAJAJAJAJA….SAKURA-CHAN NO SOPORTA QUE LE DIGAN "BRUJA"…JAJAJAJA – decía sin parar de dar risotadas al aire.

Cualquiera diría que Sakura se abalanzaría sobre el pobre rubio, pero solo volteó su cabeza, indignada. El ya había pasado por eso…y no pretendía hacerlo de nuevo. De todos modos, la chica sabía que el comentario no iba para ella, al menos no directamente.

- Tks, déjalo ya Naru-baka y ayúdame a llevarlo hasta su casa – ordenó con dificultad, gracias al peso que trataba de cargar ella sola. Llevar a Sasuke a rastras era difícil…porque ni loca lo cargaría hasta la villa Uchiha.

Naruto, aun riendo levemente, asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a su hermanita, tomando el cuerpo del azabache y colocándolo en sus hombros como un costal de papas.

La chica le agradeció con una sonrisa y luego siguieron su camino hasta la mansión Uchiha, lugar donde residía su compañero de equipo…Por supuesto, atrapando miradas extrañadas por parte de los aldeanos mientras caminaban.

No todos los días se veían a una Sakura TAN relajada y un Naruto tan risueño con Sasuke en sus hombros, inconsciente.

- ¡Llegamos! – anunció el chico zorro, sacando una llave del bolsillo de Sasuke y entregándosela a la kunoichi para que abriera la puerta.

- Vaya, veo que aun sigue igual de…pulcro – se dijo Sakura, Naruto logró escuchar.

- El teme jamás deja una imperfección aquí…y menos cuando sale a una misión larga, o en este caso, de vacaciones – comentó.

- Llevémoslo a su cuarto arriba…voy a extraer el sedante si queremos que despierte hoy – informó burlona.

- ¡DEMO Sakura-chan, yo quería dejarlo así por al menos dos días! – suplicaba el Kitsune con una cara de borrego a medio morir.

- Está bien, entonces….TU lo vas CAMBIAR cuando el haga SUS NECESIDADES sobre su propia CAMA – retó la chica, con un brillo malévolo en los ojos.

Al instante el rubio tragó en seco y se apresuro a corregir.

-¿Arriba dices?… jeje ¡ahí voy Sakura-chian!... ¡Y ven rápido para sacarle el veneno o lo que sea! – pronunció con cara de asco al final.

- ¡Ugh, estúpido teme! – se escuchó desde el segundo piso.

- jijiji…! Ahí voy hermanito! – gritó la peli rosa, desapareciendo por las escaleras.

.

.

.

El moreno se levantó de su cama, desorientado de todo lo que le rodeaba…

- ¿Qué demonios me pasó? – se preguntaba el azabache, reconociendo su habitación.

- ¿Y qué demonios hago aquí?... Aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo…

Un ruido seco, seguido de una carcajada se escuchó desde el piso de abajo.

Y no cualquier risotada, conocía a la perfección esa particular voz.

- Naruto – gruñó por lo bajo, levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose hacia abajo.

Lo que encontró le dejó con la boca abierta.

Al llegar, vio a un Naruto demasiado acomodado en su sillón, viendo una caricatura en la pequeña televisión frente a dicho mueble.

Y claro, no podían faltar sus ruidosas carcajadas. Al instante, Naruto se volteo hacia él, ensanchando más su sonrisa.

- ¡Hey, el teme despertó! ¿Cuánto más pensabas dormir bello durmiente? – mofándose, el rubio le señalaba inquisitivamente.

Y Sasuke no estaba de un muy buen humor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí dobe? – preguntó un poco más calmado, pero con el seño fruncido.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Esperando a que despertaras!... Además, ¿Qué paso con tu humor de hace unas horas, eh? – atacó el chico zorro, dando el blanco.

- ¡Hmp! – no tenía justificación y lo sabía. El mismo se acordaba de todas sus palabras y acciones…y hablando de eso, ¿Dónde estaba Sak…?

Nuevamente escuchó una voz desde la cocina. No se había percatado de la presencia de otra persona.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Sasuke ya despertó? - preguntó asomando la cabeza por el marco de la cocina, una peli rosa.

- ¿Qué no lo vez dattebayo? – dijo señalando hacia su amigo, sin dejar de ver la televisión.

- ¿Uh?... – volteó hacia donde comenzaba el nacimiento de la escalera - ¡Oh! ¿Cómo te sientes? Ese sedante es muy fuerte – comentó tranquila.

- Hn… Ahora que lo dices, tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible – confesó tomando su frente con expresión decaída.

- Aw, lo siento, pero tú te lo ganaste al decirme _esa_ palabra – pronunció con un deje de advertencia, satisfecha por su trabajo.

- Tks, molesta – replicó, pero sin llegar al insulto como tal.

La de ojos jade también sonrió.

- Escucha, molesto… - contestó con el mismo diminutivo – se que deliras por los tomates, así que he preparado, mientras dormías, una rica cena para los tres ¿No te molesta? – preguntó esperanzada. Sabía que al moreno no le gustaba que tocasen sus cosas, pero estaba segura de que no le reclamaría.

- Hmp…No – respondió tranquilo.

Después de todo, no era la primera vez que esos dos lo acompañaban.

-¡Excelente entonces, hagan el favor y coloquen la mesa! La cena esta lista – anunció entusiasmada.

- ¡Qué bien Dattebayo, muero de hambre! – exclamó el rubio hiperactivo, levantándose de un salto.

Acto seguido, los dos hombres se dispusieron a preparar la mesa. Nada formal, solo sería una cena entre los tres.

- ¡Gracias por la comida! – exclamó un feliz Naruto, mientras empezaba a devorar toda la mesa llena de exquisitos platos, todos con tomate.

Sakura sonrió complacida, al ver que su hermanito disfrutaba de su comida.

Luego vio expectante al otro integrante del equipo, esperando su reacción.

Sasuke, quien tomó los palillos de una manera endemoniadamente lenta, se dispuso a elegir entre la variedad de comida en la mesa. Hasta que se decidió por dejar los palillos de lado y tomar una simple pero deliciosa bola de arroz rellena de…tomate.

Sakura casi se desmaya por la elección del peli negro, pero no le iba a reclamar; después de todo, era su comida y su casa.

De igual modo, esperó la respuesta del moreno.

- Me sorprendes Sakura….Este muy bueno– expresó al fin, comiendo animadamente.

La chica dejó escapar un suspiro contenido, sacando un poco la lengua y rascándose la sien con la punta de su índice, con los ojos cerrados; signo de vergüenza.

Y así pasaron la cena, tranquila y sin contratiempos; hasta Naruto paraba de comer de vez en cuando para soltar uno que otro comentario ridículo que hacia reír a la peli rosa y bufar al azache, porque la mayoría iban dirigidos hacia él.

Al terminar, los hombres ayudaron a recoger el desorden y Sakura a lavar los trastes. Minutos después, los tres se sentaron en el único sillón de tres puestos de la casa, soltando un suspiro de cansancio al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Uff, que noche!...aunque la pasé bien con mi hermanita y el teme ttebayo – comentó el rubio, con una expresión de felicidad en su tostado rostro.

- Si…me gustaría volver a repetir este día, o al menos la noche – concordó la chica.

- Hmp…pero advierto que no sea en mi casa. Ya han sido suficientes veces aquí – se unió el Uchiha, recordando las últimas veces que se reunían en la casa de él.

- ¡Pido en casa de Sakura-chan! – gritó de inmediato el rubio, abriendo los ojos de golpe y señalando a su compañera de equipo.

- Nee, ¿Y por qué en la mía Naru-baka? – replicaba curiosa y molesta a la vez.

- Creo que tiene razón, Sa-ku-ra ¿O prefieres ir al cuchitril que el dobe tiene por casa?

- ¡Ey! – protestó el rubio, pero se calló al caer en cuenta de que era cierto.

- ¡Sasuke, no seas grosero! – le reprimió la chica, con una mirada seria.

A Sasuke se le antojó como su madre. Le recordaba a Mikoto con esa actitud de madre regañona que portaba a veces.

- Sabes a que me refiero ¿O me vas a decir que Naruto es igual o más cuidadoso en cuanto a la limpieza que yo?

Sakura se tomó el mentón, pensativa. Tal vez tuviera razón.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡NO lo escuches Sakura-chan, él solo quiere ponerte de su lado! ¡Ya van dos, ya van dos veces TTEBAYO! – chillaba el kitsune, mientras un aura depresiva lo envolvía.

- Lo siento hermanito, pero el Uchiha tiene razón… - confesó mirando al rubio.

- Je… – pronunció orgulloso – Espera… ¿Desde cuándo soy "Uchiha"? Que yo recuerde, a ti no te gustaba que te llamaran por tu apellido, ¿pero a mi sí? – cayó en cuenta al recordar los días en la aldea vecina.

- Desde que intentaste asesinarme hace cuatro años más o menos ¿Recuerdas? A partir de allí te tuve un cierto…odio que aun no desaparece del todo. Además, yo te llamo como quiera, pero a mí me dices Sakura ¿Entendido? – explicó directa, mientras miraba a los ojos del azabache.

- Hmp…Siempre tan rencorosa, Sa-ku-ra – comentó sin apartar su vista de ella.

Sakura solo atinó a ensanchar los ojos, impresionada por su comentario tan…irónico.

- Ja, ¡lo siento, no escuche bien!…"¡Sr. Quiero-y-debo-matar-a-Itachi!" – le restregó sarcástica, mientras una sonrisa triunfal surcaba sus rosados labios.

Sasuke no dijo más nada después de eso, dándole la razón a su compañera… ¡Por esa vez!

- Nee, nee…Chicos, si quieren seguir con sus peleas los dejo solos, quiero irme a mi casa. No soporto tanto maltrato, soy demasiado bueno para soportar esto.

Y con la misma aura depresiva, Naruto alzó su mano a modo de despedida, saliendo por la puerta principal, y por ende, dejando solos a la pareja de "tórtolos".

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente justo después de dejar la casa Naruto. Entonces, la chica, rompió el silencio.

- Em…Creo que es hora de irme.

- Si, si creo, creo que es mejor que te…vayas.

- Eh, e-entonces, nos vemos… ¿Mañana, cierto?

- Hn…

- Tomare eso como un sí…Bien, hasta luego.

-Hasta mañana.

Y algo decepcionada, la peli rosa se dirigió hasta la puerta por la cual, el rubio había salido minutos antes.

Algo en su interior le decía que se quedara - _¿Estás loca? ¡Tienes a un súper bombón frente tuyo, en una gran casa, en SU casa, y están SOLOS! ¿Qué esperas, muérdago o el permiso de sus difuntos padres para que te dejen salir con él? ¡HOLA, usa tus "encantos femeninos" y mueve tu trasero en dirección al sexy de él! No puedo creer que tenga a un contenedor tan inocente – _Eran las palabras que le dirigía Nushen desde su interior.

- _Vaya, ya habías tardado un rato en salir ¿Cómo es que no molestaste antes como para gritarme justamente AHORA? Nushen _– se dijo para sus adentros, al menos a Nushen.

- _Porque el tarado de tu amigo no se largaba, y quería evitar que sufrieras el posiblemente mayor error de tu vida__ – _volvió a hablar la atrevida mujer.

- Olvídalo, no me quedaré a ligar – terminó la conversación 'interna', aproximándose a la salida.

_- _¿Y quién dijo que lo hicieras, Sakura? A menos, claro…que te quieras quedar un poco más. Eres, como se dice…Bienvenida – dijo Sasuke con una actitud ¿Seductora?, atrayendo la atención de la chica.

_¡¿DIJE ESO EN VOZ ALTA?! _Se auto regañaba Sakura, sin voltear hacia el hombre de ojos negros. Probablemente se estuviera burlando de ella en esos momentos, aunque su voz no le ayudaba.

- _¡Aprovecha, me debes una! _ - Fue lo último que le escuchó decir a la diosa.

- hehehe – reía nerviosamente mientras se volvía sobre sus talones – N-no m-me ha-hagas caso Sasuke, solo estaba…Erm – No sabía que decir. Estaba en blanco.

El chico repentinamente dejó escapar un suspiro, cerrando los ojos y colocando una expresión relajada. Probablemente dudando de lo que iba a preguntar después.

- Porque, en realidad…Me gustaría que te quedaras un poco más… - Sakura se ruborizó notablemente al escuchar las palabras del chico, pero rápidamente el color de sus mejillas desapareció al terminar de oírlo – para que aclares unas dudas sobre lo que pasó en el hotel. – sentenció abriendo sus ojos ónix.

- Oh…En ese caso, creo que no seré de mucha ayuda. Creo que ya les conté suficiente a ti y a Naruto ¿No lo crees así?

La verdad no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómoda por la pregunta, haciendo que su voz sonara algo molesta e irritada.

- Pues la verdad no, Sakura. Sí, es verdad que cantaste bastante sobre el tema, pero dejaste partes inconclusas y que obviamente también son importantes… - agregó.

- Pero se te olvida, que es mi vida, Sasuke. Y no estoy dispuesta a contártela TODA a ti. Simplemente no te tengo la confianza suficiente como para revelarte mi vida. Con permiso – alegó subiendo un poco el tono de voz, dispuesta a irse.

- Sakura ¿No entiendes que quier…queremos ayudarte? – siguió el azabache, corrigiendo la última frase para evitar ser descubierto.

Ciertamente, el sí se preocupaba _demasiado_ por su compañera de equipo; a tal punto que su orgullo estaba en juego, y era algo que simplemente no dejaría que cambiase, por mucho que le gustase Sakura, ella no le haría cambiar su forma de ser. Simplemente Uchiha.

Sakura pensó detenidamente las palabras de su compañero, debatiéndose si sería correcto contarle a alguien sobre su pasado, o bien zanjar el asunto y salir corriendo de allí.

_- No sé que tanto esperas, el chico claramente esta prendado de ti. Además, no pierdes nada con decirle lo que ocurrió después de que tus padres fallecieran._

_- Ah, creo que tienes razón…¡Pero es la última vez que te hago caso!...Siempre termino en problemas._

_- Anda ya gatita, que tu león espera._

- Tks, si no vas a decir nada, entonces puede…

- Está bien – respondió después de unos minutos de silencio.

¿Escuchó bien, ella había accedido tan fácil?

- ¿Segura? – preguntó con una mirada algo sorprendida.

- ¿Ahora dudas después de convencerme? Eres raro Uchiha – espetó divertida, mientras tomaba asiento, nuevamente, en el sillón más grande.

- Hmp – pronunció algo indignado – lo dice la que habla consigo misma – se defendió astuto.

- jijiji Tou ché, Sasuke – reconoció la chica, cambiando totalmente su actitud.

El peli negro optó por recargarse en la pared detrás del mueble, cerrando los ojos y esperando a que Sakura comenzara a explicar.

- Entonces dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente? – dijo algo triste. No podía evitar sentirse así cuando hablaba de eso.

Sasuke notó aquello y se pensó dos veces si de verdad quería causarle sufrimiento a la chica. Pero su curiosidad, extraño en él, le ganó fácilmente.

- ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente cuando tú y tu amiguita…

- Tutora – corrigió ofendida.

- Da igual. ¿Qué paso cuando llegaron a Konoha? Según tu, tenía órdenes para que te trajera sana y salva – dijo.

Primera pregunta. Fácil.

- Como ya sabes, la noche que borró mi memoria, Yoko-san tenía pensado traerme a Konoha con la intención de cuidarme como su propia hija y terminar con mis enseñanzas. Ella tenía un plan para que el Hokage nos permitiese vivir en la aldea. Yoko-san nació en Konoha, pero también era una renegada; no porque hubiese hecho algo malo, si no por haber abandonado la aldea, en busca de una nueva vida, que la llevó directo a la aldea de la muerte, mi hogar, trabajando como empleada de la mansión feudal y al poco tiempo ganarse la confianza de mi madre y posteriormente la mía. Ella nunca planeó volver, y menos en esas circunstancias de guerra; pero no podía fallarle a su mejo amiga así como así. Por consiguiente, al llegar a la aldea la mañana siguiente conmigo dormida en su espalda, pidió una reunión con el líder de Konoha, presentándose con su nombre y apellido, advirtiendo inmediatamente que se trataba de una "traidora"; sin embargo, no por nada Yoko-san era una de las mejores kunoichis de su generación, que traía consigo un privilegio algo especial; por lo que tenía, o tuvo, una estrecha relación con el líder Sarutobi, ya que curiosamente, él y ella alguna vez compartieron momentos fraternales, pero no entraré en detalles – en este punto Sasuke tenía los ojos abiertos, interesado por la reciente historia de Sakura, pero sin moverse de su sitio. Siguió escuchando – En fin, lo que importa es que Yoko-san pudo conseguir la dichosa reunión. Al llegar a la torre, no sin escolta, le preguntaron si yo era familiar de ella, cosa que obviamente no era cierta puesto que Yokome tenía el cabello castaño claro y ojos marrón chocolate, claramente no nos parecíamos en nada. Sin embargo, permitieron que yo estuviera presente. Al entrar, Hokage-sama posó sus ojos en Yoko-san, y pude ver claramente el alivio y la alegría que se reflejaba en ellos; al parecer tenían una relación más cercana que de la de un jefe y su discípulo, sin embargo nunca quise meterme en su vida. Pero apartando eso, cuando Yokome le explicó la situación, sin omitir nada, Sarutobi-sama nos dejo hospedarnos en la torre Hokage por un tiempo, hasta que Yoko-san consiguiera arreglar su antiguo apartamento y poder mudarnos…al poco tiempo, Yokome y yo estuvimos listas para empezar una nueva vida en Konoha, aunque yo no recordase nada de nada; estaba dispuesta a ayudar a la única persona que me había salvado de las garras del mal, aunque eso llevase la carga de una vida adicional, ella me protegería como a su vida, y yo, yo le serviría en lo que ella necesitase. Espero haber aclarado tu duda, Sasuke – terminó la kunoichi, viendo de reojo como Sasuke se aproximaba hasta ella y se sentaba a su lado, viéndola sin expresión alguna.

- ¿Cómo fue eso de…perder la memoria? Si la tal…Yokome se encargó de que no recordases nada de tu familia o tu vida pasada – preguntó un poco más interesado que antes.

Segunda pregunta. Difícil pero no imposibles de explicar.

- jijiji no se te pasa nada ¿Cierto? – espetó juguetona, acomodándose aun mejor en su asiento.

- Hmp, soy un hombre que prefiere no dejar "espacios en blanco" – dijo divertido, mientras hacía el mismo acto que la peli rosa.

La chica soltó otro largo suspiro antes de empezar – Bien, como explicarlo – buscaba las palabras adecuadas – digamos que, cuando desperté ese día en el bosque, me encontraba en blanco. No sabía absolutamente NADA sobre mí, así que comprenderás que no recordaba ni mi propio nombre. Aquello me asustó, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba…pero luego la vi, a Yoko-san, durmiendo a mi lado en aquel tronco en el bosque. Tenía expresión relajada y muy pacífica; fue entonces cuando algo hizo que me diera cuenta…Yo no estaba sola, y esa mujer de cabello y ojos castaños era la prueba de ello, aunque ni siquiera supiese quién era. Cuando despertó, me preguntó si sabía donde estaba, como me llamaba, o si recordaba cualquier acontecimiento previo de mi pasado; a lo que respondí que no. Ella pareció aliviada, y me dijo que no me asustara por no comprender nada, porque me 'explicó' que la noche anterior, nosotras dos nos dirigíamos a Konoha por asuntos comerciales, y de repente un grupo de ladrones nos robaron y golpearon muy fuerte en la cabeza antes de irse, provocando que yo perdiera la memoria por ser tan pequeña en ese entonces. Obviamente me apegué a esa lógica y convincente mentira. Me dijo que yo era su hija y que mi padre había sido asesinado hace muchos años, que mi nombre era Sakura, Sakura Haruno; cuando dijo mi apellido, algo dentro de mí se removió, como si estuviese respondiendo a algo, pero decidí ignorarlo. Todo el viaje hacia la villa se me hizo cansado y le comuniqué aquello; me sugirió subirme a su espalda y al instante me quedé dormida. No supe que pasó hasta que llegamos a la torre Hokage que desperté. Oí parte de la conversación que Yokome sostuvo con Sarutobi-sama, pero simplemente me pareció aburrida; a medida que ella explicaba, el Hokage posaba una mirada extraña en mí, como escrutándome. Al final, me di cuenta que nos dejaron quedarnos aquí. Vivimos unos días en la torre y luego nos instalamos en la casa de mi tutora – pausa. Recuperando saliva perdida. Sasuke seguía despierto, buena señal – después de todos aquellos problemas, pude acostumbrarme al ambiente de la villa. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Yoko-san me explicaba más y más cosa; hasta que llegó el día de entrar a la academia y…bueno, lo demás tú lo sabes. Viví como una más del montón, una niña normal de clase media, una madre ocupada por las misiones que Hokage-sama le asignaba, porque si, Yoko-san volvió sin problemas a su trabajo, y que nunca sospechó de nada – terminó de relatar, soltando un largo suspiro.

- Hmp…entonces dices que no recordabas nada de nada. Interesante – se dijo pensativo.

Ahora la chica estaba recargada del mesón de la cocina y Sasuke sentado en uno de ellos cerca de Sakura.

- Sí –afirmo igual de ida – Bien, será mejor que hagas una última pregunta. Es tarde y quiero dormir – informó frotándose los ojos y bostezando levemente.

El azabache gruñó por lo dicho ¿Por qué la prisa? El aun tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle…pero no, ella tenía que irse.

Pensó bien la pregunta, no quería desperdiciarla.

- Hn… ¿Cuándo y cómo te enteraste de que eras Hana Haruno? – preguntó rápido pero seguro.

La peli rosa se tensó de inmediato.

Había dado en el blanco.

- En una misión hace tres años y por los resultados de la misma…Adiós – dijo sin más, dándose la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

Sasuke reaccionó a tiempo, justo antes saliera.

- ¡Alto ahí!

La peli rosa detuvo su acción, volteándose hacia su acompañante lentamente.

- ¿S-si? – murmuró insegura.

- No te hagas la tonta Sa-ku-ra…Dijiste que responderías a las preguntas, y esta es la ultima ¿Así que por qué no quieres contestarme? – espeto rápidamente.

La kunoichi abrió la boca para defenderse, pero fue interrumpida por el chico.

- Y no me vengas con que lo hiciste, porque sabes a lo que me refiero – advirtió un poco cabreado.

¿Esa chica le quería tomar el pelo o que cosa? El no era idiota para no adivinar que esa pregunta era importante. Y más aun la respuesta.

- Puff…a ti no se te escapa nada ¿cierto?

- Hmp – sonrió arrogante.

Tercera pregunta. Difícil.

- Bien…. ¿Naruto, por casualidad no te contó sobre mi tercera misión como Anbu? – preguntó primero.

- El me había mencionado algo, pero nada interesante – mintió.

- Entonces… - tomó una bocanada de aire más – fue hace tres años, como dije, cuando Tsunade-sama nos encargó a mi grupo y a mí, una misión aparentemente sencilla, de rango B – siguió normal…por ahora – Consistía en escoltar al feudal de la aldea de la lluvia, fácil… pero lo malo de la vida, mi querido Sasuke, es que es impredecible – comentó con una expresión algo fría, más de lo normal – Y lo tranquilo del viaje, fue interrumpido por un grupo de shinobis, muy fuertes debo agregar. La misión se volvió rango A; ya no era escoltar al feudal y su caravana, también protegerlos y matar a sangre fría a quien lo mereciese…Y así fue; solo éramos cinco, pero éramos Anbus, el escuadrón de fuerzas especiales de Konoha. Invencibles – sus ojos pasaron de un brillo ilusionado, a uno sin energías – pero, lamentablemente, aquellos sujetos nos ganaban en mayoría, demasiados; salían por doquier, y simplemente no podíamos proteger a la caravana y a nosotros mismos; por lo que tuvimos que dividirnos, sin poder ayudar a nadie. Esas eran las órdenes – espetó con un tono molesto en sus palabras. Sin duda aquel día le afectó – y, las consecuencias no se hicieron esperar…yo terminaba con una tanda bastante grande, pero totalmente ignorante a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor; era como si estuviese ciega, sorda y muda. Sin embargo, sentía un mal presentimiento y, desgraciadamente, me di cuenta muy tarde – su flequillo tapó por completo su rostro – Informe de misión: veintitrés de mayo de dos mil cinco. Rango: "A". Miembros del equipo encargado: Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Ryota Sora, Kioto Sora y Sakura Haruno. Capitán a cargo: Sakura Haruno. Resultado de la misión: Completa. Perdidas en el campo de batalla:…el Anbu de la EFE de Konoha, Ryota Sora. Hora de muerte: dos de la tarde. Causa: desangrado por heridas profundas. Edad: diecisiete. – concluyó la kunoichi, sin dejar de mirar el suelo, abatida. Se sabía aquel documento de memoria. Sasuke, sorpresivamente, le miró con pena y consuelo; sabía lo que se sentía perder a alguien importante – luego de su muerte, volví a la realidad, y poco tiempo después, me di cuenta de que había presenciado toda la masacre de Ryo-kun, sin hace nada – siguió con voz quebradiza – Me sentí tan impotente, tan molesta, tan…débil. Después de aquello, recuerdo haber aparecido de un momento a otro en lo que parecía mi propio cuerpo, pero desde adentro. Y, en ese mismo momento, una oleada de recuerdos me atropelló por completo: mi madre, mi padre, Yokome-san, mi clan, mi vida. Eso significaba que, el poder del Shénīng había despertado al fin, haciéndome recordar mis primeros cinco años de vida…El resto, como debes saber, es historia. Sé que Naruto te contó lo que pasó en la misión y después de la misma; yo solo completé su información.

Y sin previo aviso, Sakura, llorando, se echó a los brazos del peli negro, quien seguía mudo. Esta vez se encontraban parados frente a la puerta de la casa.

Sasuke, sin pensarlo dos veces, la estrechó fuertemente. Odiaba que ella nunca le hubiese contado sobre aquello. Odiaba que alguien más sintiera ese sentimiento de rabia y tristeza al verse débil en una situación como esa. Odiaba que su querida Sakura, porque si, lo admitía, llorase frente a él.

- Shhh, tranquila, todo está bien… - trataba de tranquilizarla - Si-siento haberte hecho recordar todo eso – se ¿Disculpó? El azabache sin dejar de abrazarla. No le importaba en lo más mínimo doblegar su orgullo si se trataba de una Sakura triste y desolada.

Sakura elevó su rostro y le miró con sorpresa, pero luego se relajó y le observó enternecida.

- G-gracias, S-Sasu-ke-kun – expresó entre sollozos.

- Hmp…No hay de qué.

Así se mantuvieron un largo rato, abrazados. Se sentían bien el uno con el otro. No querían separarse por nada en el mundo.

Entonces, al chico se le ocurrió una idea algo descabellada, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

- O-oye – aclaró su garganta para no balbucear incoherencias antes de tiempo. Seguramente se veía ridículo – Si quieres, puedes pasar la noche aquí…digo, afuera esta helando y no es bueno salir a estas horas así que, puedes quedarte en el cuarto de huesp…

La chica le calló con un repentino beso en la mejilla. Sasuke se sonrojó levemente.

- Me encantaría pasar la noche aquí Sasuke-kun – dijo con repentina alegría – pero, no tengo ropa limpia – dijo.

- Hmp, no te preocupes, tengo algo de ropa de mi madre en su habitación. Puedes usarla – informó tranquilo.

- Eh ¿E-Estás seguro? Porque d-de verdad, puedo d-dormir as-así – espetó nerviosa.

- Sakura, mi madre está muerta. Soy un vengador, no un estúpido emo incapaz de seguir con su vida que guarda las pertenencias de sus fallecidos padres como un lunático – exclamó sin más.

- E-está b-bien.

La chica quedó algo perturbada por las palabras de él, pero al fin y al cabo eran ciertas.

- Ven, te buscaré algo de ropa – dijo extendiéndole su mano.

- Hai – la kunoichi la tomó sin chistar.

Los dos subieron las escaleras, caminaron por el largo pasillo y se detuvieron en la puerta de la habitación de los padres de Sasuke.

- Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo.

Sakura asintió apenada.

El azabache entró con tranquilidad y se dirigió hacia los cajones de la cómoda, sacando una camisa para dormir ancha, pero de mujer, y unos pantalones del mismo color verde opaco algo ajustados pero cómodos para dormir.

- Ten – dijo entregando las prendas.

- Arigatou – agradeció alegre.

- Ya sabes dónde está el baño y la habitación de huéspedes ¿no?

La chica asintió.

- Bien, si necesitas algo estoy en mi habitación, también sabes dónde está…

- Sí… - no hacía falta recordárselo. Conocía la casa como la palma de su mano.

- Entonces, buenas noches.

-Buenas Noches.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, dispuesto a descansar. Pero algo, o más bien alguien detuvo su andar.

- Sasuke-kun – le llamó suave.

El moreno volteó.

- Gracias…por todo – agradeció, refiriéndose a la charla.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó intrigado. La verdad no sabía en qué le había sido bueno.

- Por escuchar – contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dando media vuelta y adentrándose en lo que sería su habitación por esa noche.

Sasuke siguió impávido ante la declaración, pero reaccionó con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

- No hay de que…Sakura – y así, habiendo repetido la misma frase en un solo día, retomó su marcha hasta su cuarto…

¿Y adivinen qué? Sasuke esbozó la última sonrisa de ese día, sintiéndose satisfecho por estimular los músculos de su rostro, y no solo los de su cuerpo.

Definitivamente, era el día oficial de las sonrisas…

* * *

**Hola ;)**

Uff! Me duelen los deditos! Así que me retiro rápido señores.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.

Cualquier duda la respondo en un PM si me da la gana o en el siguiente capítulo u-u y lamento el retraso 9^9

¡Ja ne! n.n


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece y blah blah blah...

N.A: Algunos personajes serán inventados por mí.

.

.

. Cambio de escena

_Inners__de__Sakura_

_Pensamientos y\o sueños de los personajes - flash back._

**Palabras y frases importantes**

Enjoy n.n

** ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**La cita**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
**

Era una mañana espléndida en Konoha: Las aves cantaban y el sol resplandecía desde lo alto, causando que los animales llenaran la atmósfera con su bella melodía natural...

**- **¡KIKIRIKIIIIIIII! – se oyó desde afuera de la enorme mansión Uchiha.

Siete de la mañana y el moreno aun no despertaba.

- ¡KIKIRIKIIIIIIIIIII! – siguió insistiendo el molesto animal.

Un gruñido…era buena señal.

- ¡KIKIRIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII! – y con más ímpetu, la pequeña criatura seguía cacareando.

En dos movimientos ya tenía una almohada sobre su cabeza. Al fin, podría dormir en paz…

El animal, indignado por no haber dado frutos con su trabajo, tomó una **gran** bocanada de aire, como si de un humano se tratase y, dispuesto a seguir…..

**- ¡KIIIIKI...! **

**- ¡Katon, Gökakyö no Jutsu!** – exclamó una potente voz desde la habitación mas grande. Claramente furiosa.

¡PUFF!

Lo que quedó del pobre animalito fue su cuerpo rostizado y listo para servir.

- Hmp, maldito animal – se dijo más calmo, dispuesto a volver a su siesta; pero, algo le detuvo.

- Ahora que recuerdo… - se dijo para sí, tomando una actitud pensativa, tratando de recordar la noche anterior.

Sonrió arrogante.

No recordaba que **su **molestia descansaba en la habitación contigua a la de él. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se dirigió al baño del cuarto, tomo una ducha rápida y en menos de que otro estúpido gallo cantara ya estaba listo. Una camisa manga corta negra con el pai-pai en la espalda y un pantalón del mismo color de la camisa le fue suficiente.

Algo ansioso, se dispuso a salir de su alcoba y acercarse a la de la Haruno, sintiendo como su presencia viajaba de allí hasta la cocina. Si sus sospechas eran correctas, Sakura estaría haciendo el desayuno.

Inmediatamente, escuchó platos y demás instrumentos desde la planta de abajo, y casi al instante, un olor exquisito inundó totalmente la casa.

- Bingo – espetó victorioso.

Bajó sin prisa, sabía que lo estaba esperando para comer. Ya se imaginaba como sería la peli rosa si algún día se llegara a casar con ella; simplemente perfecto: buena kunoichi, doctora y además chef personal…sin contar lo buena que estaba. Una mueca algo lujuriosa apareció en su rostro con el último pensamiento.

- ¿Qué cochinadas se te pasan por la cabeza, Uchiha -pervertido? – espetó burlona desde el umbral de la cocina.

- Mierda – logró emitir. No se había percatado de que había llegado abajo. Seguramente Sakura se dio cuenta de su presencia, puesto que no ocultó su chakra. Era su casa después de todo ¿para qué tanta precaución? Claro, olvidaba que su **molesta **compañera seguía en ella…Y para colmo estaba sonrojado como el idiota enamorado que era.

- Hmp… ¿Hiciste el desayuno? – preguntó tratando de evadir el tema.

- Si. Y debo agregar que quedo de-li-cio-so – espetó ilusionada, juntando sus manos.

El chico le miró por unos segundos con el seño fruncido; pero recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, y decidió relajar su expresión fría, para cambiarla por una relajada.

Un suspiro – Bien, entonces te ayudaré a poner la mesa – anunció resignado, antes de que la chica se lo pidiera.

Sakura mostró una radiante sonrisa, capaz de deslumbrar a cualquiera que la viese.

- ¡Gracias, Sasuke-_kun_!

El chico se tensó de inmediato.

- _Otra vez… ¿Por qué me pongo así cada vez que __**ella**__ me llama de esa forma? _– se preguntaba el azabache, continuando con su labor de ayudar.

Minutos después, la pareja se sentó a desayunar, recibiendo uno que otro halago por parte de Sasuke respecto a la comida. Sakura solo hablaba y comentaba sobre los acontecimientos pasados.

- Tsunade está loca ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? – decía Sasuke un poco sorprendido, sin dejar de comer.

- Es mi sensei, tengo que hacer **todo** lo que me pide. Sin excepciones – terminaba Sakura, con una expresión algo fatigada.

Los dos terminaron de comer y se dispusieron a arreglar la mesa y lavar los trastes. Cada uno ayudaba en algo.

Luego de aquello, juntos se sentaron en el famoso sillón de tres piezas, cansados.

- Bien…creo que es hora de que me vaya. Iré a cambiarme – informó la peli rosa, volteando su rostro hacia la derecha, donde yacía el Uchiha.

- Hmp… ¿No piensas quedarte hasta el almuerzo? – expresó pícaro, con su típica arrogancia.

- Para tu información, Sasuke-kun, no soy tu ama de llaves.

Entonces, a Sasuke se le ocurrió una idea algo descabellada, pero le funcionaría para conquistar a la kunoichi…

Porque sí, admitía que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de ella; aunque aquello dañara su orgullo Uchiha, no pensaba dejar que **su** peli rosa se le escapase de las manos, así que, con el dolor de su alma, estaba dispuesto a cambiar por lo menos un poco, solo un poquito su actitud.

- ¿Y quién dijo que tu harías la comida? – contraataco sin borrar su sonrisa arrogante.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – respondió con otra pregunta.

- Quiero decir, Sa-ku-ra, que te invito a…una… - y todo se fue a la mierda cuando empezó a balbucear. Su valor se había esfumado de repente, y eso no le ayudaba mucho que digamos.

- ¿Si? – animó interesada. Ya se hacía a la idea de lo que quería el chico.

- Ejem…Te estoy in-invitando a una, una…c-c-cii-cit… - tartamudeaba el moreno, incapaz de terminar la oración. Esa palabra simplemente no encajaba en su diccionario.

Sakura, por su parte, disfrutaba de la escena frente a ella. Un Sasuke haciendo muecas, intentado preguntarle algo, aun sentado en el sillón y ella a su lado, sonriendo levemente, esperanzada.

Finalmente, Sakura decidió tomar las riendas de la situación. Y sin previo aviso, colocó su índice en los labios de su acompañante, callándolo por completo.

- Hoy, a las doce en el "Ryōri"…No llegues tarde – dijo sonriente.

Y antes de que el de ojos negros reaccionara, la peli rosa ya se encontraba cerrando la puerta de su casa.

- Es rápida – se dijo algo aturdido por la reciente acción de la chica – pero eso me encanta – rectificó con una mueca divertida.

Bien, si quería llegar temprano a su cita con Sakura – que bien sonaba eso – sería mejor que fuese arreglándose.

.

.

.

Si lo vemos desde un punto de vista general, se podía observar a una peli rosa y a un azabache debatiendo con el primer factor importante en una cita: la ropa.

Oh si, esos pedazos de tela que tomaban la forma de diversas prendas para humanos ¿Cómo olvidarlas? Y más cuando se trata de una _cita_.

Una camisa estraples sencilla, rosa pálido; un short de mezclilla blanca que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, y unas zapatillas tipo ballet que se amarraban en la pantorrilla de igual color que la falda. Se había maquillado levemente ya que poseía belleza natural, o como sea; el caso es que solo utilizó un brillo de labios rosa apenas visible y remarcó sus jades con lápiz negro, haciendo que resaltasen más de lo normal.

- Perfecta – se dijo así misma, viéndose en el espejo de su habitación. El lugar al que iban, era semi formal, así que no había necesidad de arreglarse de más.

Por otro lado, un azabache luchaba contra el armario de su habitación; indeciso por si debía llevar algo formal o casual... El no sabía cómo era el famoso restaurante, solo había escuchado el nombre del lugar y recordaba vagamente que se encontraba cerca de Ichiraku…Lo sabía porque una vez escuchó a Naruto mencionarle aquello.

Resignado, decidió ponerse una simple camisa azul marino manga corta con un abrigo negro encima de esta, un pantalón holgado pero no tanto del mismo color que la chaqueta y las sandalias de siempre.

- Hmp – fue lo único que pronuncio el ex-vengador, satisfecho.

Ese día ninguno llevaba su banda.

Y con la frente en alto, las dos personas citadas salieron de su respectivo hogar para dirigirse a su encuentro.

.

.

.

A lo lejos Sasuke divisó una silueta que cada vez se hizo más visible. Al encontrarse frente a él, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, cosa que paso desapercibido por Sakura.

- Llegas tarde, Haruno – rompió el silencio, escrutando de arriba hacia abajo el cuerpo de la peli rosa, con un poco de descaro.

- Pues hubiera llegado más temprano, si no viviese casi al lado de la torre Hokage ¿Es suficiente excusa para ti, Uchiha? – desafió la peli rosa, tomando una actitud altanera. Algo raro en ella, cabe decir.

- Hmp, entremos – ordenó molesto; no le gustaba cuando ella tomaba esa actitud tan propia de…él.

Juntos, entraron al dichoso restaurante, seguidos por las miradas curiosas de los allí presentes. No todos los días veías a Uchiha-traidor entrar en un sitio como ese, y menos acompañado por una **chica**.

Sasuke por su parte, solo se fijó en las miradas libidinosas que se posaban en Sakura. Instintivamente, rodeó la cintura de la chica, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera al instante, al igual que todos en el restaurante.

- Ejem…Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haces? – preguntó incomoda e inocente, tratando de no encestarle una bofetada por su acción tan…atrevida.

- Hn, solo sígueme la corriente – le dijo sin más, atrayéndola más hacia él mientras caminaban hasta la mesa más alejada del centro. Prácticamente un rincón.

Galante, el Uchiha corrió una de las sillas para que su cita se sentara. Ella, gustosa, aceptó. El chico hizo lo propio, pero al otro extremo de la mesa.

- Y bien, Sasuke ¿Me dirás qué fue todo eso? – dijo refiriéndose a lo de su repentino "acercamiento".

- Tks, esos tipos no dejaban de comerte con la mirada…y aun lo hacen – explicó malhumorado, sin despegar la vista de los buitres.

Sakura dejó escapar una risita, intentando no estallar en carcajadas.

- ¿Y ahora de qué te ríes? – preguntó levantando una ceja, contrariado.

- Es que…Nunca pensé que Uchiha Sasuke estuviera **celoso** por **mí** – alegó como si nada.

Al Uchiha se le desencajó el rostro ¿Celoso, él? ¡Por favor!

- ¿Celoso, yo? ¡Por favor! – exclamó indignado, volteando su rostro hacia otra parte.

- Hn, lo que tu digas Sasuke-kun…lo que tu digas – bufó ante la insistencia del muchacho ¿Qué tan difícil es aceptar estar celoso?

- Buenos días ¿En qué les puedo servir? – intervino la camarera, mostrando una sonrisa 'seductora' a Sasuke, o al menos eso creía.

- Yo quiero un Shimaki con Hamo y somen – respondió el moreno, mirando a penas el menú sobre la mesa.

La camarera asintió feliz, para luego anotarlo y dirigir su vista hacia la peli rosa, con lo que le pareció una mueca de fastidio, pero que la mesera pudo esconder muy bien.

- Ejem… ¿Qué quiere…señorita? – preguntó, arrastrando las palabras.

Sakura frunció el entre cejo, para luego mostrar una sonrisa algo macabra.

- Oh, no te preocupes…comeré lo mismo que mi **novio** – remarcó la última palabra, ensanchando más su sonrisa.

Tanto Sasuke como la camarera, le dirigieron una mirada llena de asombro. El chico había ensanchado los ojos, pero al ver las intenciones de la oji jade, decidió seguirle el juego. Después de todo ella había hecho lo mismo por él...luego se desquitaría.

La camarera - castaña por cierto - seguía sin reaccionar, pero esta vez le dirigía a Sakura una mirada de pocos amigos.

- Disculpe, señorita…¿Ocurre algo malo con mi **novia**? – le siguió el juego mostrando una actitud amable e inocente.

Esta vez le tocó sorprenderse a la kunoichi por las palabras del azabache. La "señorita" seguía pasmada en su sitio frente a ellos.

- N-no pa-pasa na-nada s-señor Uchiha…en seguida vienen con su pedido ¿Algo de tomar? – dijo escupiendo las palabras. Tenía que conservar su trabajo.

- Sake si no es molestia… ¿Y tu princesa, quieres algo? – posó sus ónix en los jades de Sakura, esperando a que le entendiera.

- No te preocupes cariño, yo solo quiero agua. Y la señorita ya se tiene que ir así que…eso es todo, gracias – terminó triunfante, prácticamente echando a la castaña de ojos azul eléctrico que tenían por camarera.

La susodicha tenía un tic en la ceja izquierda, queriendo asesinar a Sakura.

- Con su permiso, me retiro – anunció, para luego salir huyendo, diga caminando hasta la barra.

Pasaron segundos, minutos, hasta que Sasuke rompió el silencio.

- Creo que la que ahora me debe una explicación eres tú, Sa-ku-ra – expresó tranquilo y arrogante.

- ¡Jum! No tengo porque explicarte nada Uchiha – espetó apartando la mirada, sonrojada.

- Hmp, a mí se me hace que estás celosa de esa…

- ¿Zorra? – interrumpió molesta.

Sasuke rió con soberbia.

- Iba a decir camarera, pero está bien, pongámosle tu término – siguió, aguantándose la risa.

Sakura se puso roja como un tomate, avergonzada por ser descubierta.

- ¿Yo, celosa? ¡Por favor! – repitió ofendida.

- Hn, lo que tu digas Sakura…lo que tu digas – volvió a decir él, viendo como Sakura le mandaba una mirada fulminante.

_Deja vu_.

.

A partir de eso, la comida siguió tranquila, agradable, y ¿por qué no? Romántica.

Después de terminar con el almuerzo – que por cierto fue llevado por un camarer**o** – se dispusieron a conversar sobre cosas en común y temas triviales. En verdad que ambos se la pasaban de maravilla en esa cita.

- Entonces, dices que después de eso ¿Shino no volvió a comer en misiones? – indagó un peli negro.

La chica asintió, dándole a entender que estaba en lo correcto.

- Luego de que eso pasó, había que dormirlo con un sedante que yo preparaba para poder suministrarle comida a la fuerza, no era tan fuerte para que no hubiera problemas con el tiempo…así permaneció durante los siguientes tres meses, y era divertido verlo en ese estado jiijiji – contaba la peli rosa.

- Hmp…pediré la cuenta – anunció, levantándose de su asiento.

- Está bien – dijo nada más.

Sasuke hizo lo que dijo y se encaminó de regreso con su compañera, viendo como ésta se levantaba lentamente de su sitio.

Verla así, no hizo más que incrementar el deseo en él… ¿Qué demonios le había hecho Sakura para que se sintiera así?...

Claro: Amor.

- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo tomando la mano de la chica, sin vergüenza alguna.

- Claro – respondió feliz, entrelazando sus dedos.

Sin más, la pareja salió del lugar para caminar por las calles de la aldea, seguidos – de nuevo – por miradas curiosas y sorprendidas al verlos en plan amoroso; aunque en realidad lo que hacían era evitar la mirada del otro, fingiendo desinterés pero sin soltar sus manos.

- Sakura – llamó suave. La oji jade le prestó atención – Aun es temprano… ¿No quieres ir a otro sitio, o prefieres que te lleve a casa? – propuso con voz neutral pero tranquila, observando el níveo rostro de ella.

- Pues, ahora que lo dices, me gustaría ir al lago del bosque, el que está al norte…creo que lo conoces – sugirió ilusionada.

- Hmp…vamos – sentenció, encaminándose hacia el lago.

.

.

.

- ¡Sugoi! – exclamó extasiada, viendo como el lago resplandecía con la luz del día. Una pequeña casita se alzaba a lo lejos, con diferentes tipos de árboles a su alrededor. Era como un jardín mágico.

Sasuke solo veía embelesado el rostro feliz de la chica. De verdad que nunca se imaginó tanta belleza junta. Y sin darse cuenta, ya tenía una sonrisa de idiota.

- _¿Qué me has hecho, Sakura?_ – pensaba distraído, sin dejar de ver a la peli rosa.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué te parece si vamos hasta allí? – mencionó señalando un gran árbol de cerezo ubicado del otro lago del lago.

Y sin dejar que su compañero le contestara, salió corriendo en dirección al dichoso árbol. Muy entusiasmada, se quitó las zapatillas para poder pasar por el lago, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas; y gracias a que llevaba shorts, no había problema en cruzar.

El azabache seguía viéndola como un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez; simplemente esa actitud tan positiva y entusiasta en la peli rosa, hacía que algo en su interior despertara. Un sentimiento puro; algo que era totalmente distinto a él. Ahora lo entendía, ella era **su** complemento, **su** última pieza en su rompecabezas, **su** Sakura.

La veía danzar en el lago, mientras reía, como si de una ninfa se tratase. No pudo evitar seguirla con la misma cara de estúpido. Definitivamente ella era la mujer con la cual compartiría el resto de sus días.

Y se lo haría saber…algún dia.

Pero ojo por ojo y diente por diente, Uchiha.

Si quería conquistar completamente a la peli rosa, primero debía hacerle saber sobre sus sentimientos.

Esto de verdad que sería doloroso…para su orgullo.

- Es mi culpa por enamorarme como idiota– fue lo único que pronunció, antes de quitarse el calzado y arremangarse los pantalones hasta dejarlos como bermudas, para evitar empaparlos.

Cuando llegó a la orilla, la peli rosa yacía sentada al pie del enorme cerezo con los ojos cerrados. Sasuke la vio por un par de segundos, hechizado, para luego acercarse sigilosamente y sentarse a su lado.

Ninguno decía nada, estaban sumergidos en un cómodo silencio; disfrutando del paisaje que se alzaba frente a ellos. Sakura ya había ido a ese hermoso lugar, pero fue hace mucho tiempo y en compañía de sus padres. En cambio, el peli negro presenciaba por primera vez aquel Edén.

- Es bello ¿No? – dijo de pronto la chica, sacando a Sasuke de sus ensimismamiento.

- Bellísima – hablo sin pensar, viendo a su compañera de reojo, aunque solo la viera de perfil.

La oji jade volteo su rostro hacia él, sonrojándose al instante gracias al comentario. Por varios minutos fueron jades vs negros. El azabache no creía lo que iba a hacer a continuación, pero no podía dejar a un lado todo el valor adquirido.

Recorría cada centímetro de su rostro, memorizando todo lo que se cruzaba en su mirada. Esos ojos, esa nariz, aquellas cejas, sus pómulos… Todo.

- _Sus labios_ – fue lo último que pensó, antes de inclinarse lentamente hacia aquellos labios rosas que lo llamaban.

Porque si, Sakura estaba en las mismas condiciones; esperando a que el moreno terminara con el espacio que los separaba. Al diablo con el pasado y sus problemas…ella quería un futuro.

Y ese futuro sería junto a él, junto a Sasuke Uchiha.

Sin más, unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, dejándose atrapar por las mil y un sensaciones de aquel tacto tan agradable y dulce.

¿Quién dijo que a Sasuke no le gusta lo dulce?

¡Ja! ¡Puras patrañas! Ahora **si** le **encantaba** lo dulce...Al menos aquel néctar de cereza que tenían sus labios carnosos y brillantes. Se iba a volver loco…pero por ella.

Ambos disfrutaban de aquel momento tan maravilloso. Todo en el lago y el bosque estaba en armonía; era tan pacifico y bello que perdieron la noción del tiempo.

Sakura elevó sus manos hasta la nuca del moreno, enredando sus dedos en su cabello; y éste, a su vez, la tomó por cintura, uniendo más sus cuerpos. Repentinamente, el beso dulce y tierno, se volvió más salvaje y apasionado, haciendo que ambos cayeran en la hierba, uno encima del otro, sin dejar de besarse.

Y hubieran seguido así, si no fuese porque necesitaban del bendito oxigeno para sobrevivir, por lo que se tuvieron que separar, para el disgusto de Sasuke.

- Hmp…no pierdes tu tiempo ¿O si Haruno? – logró emitir cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

- Lo mismo digo, Uchiha – contestó al instante, regalándole una sonrisa traviesa.

Y sin dejar su posición, se dispusieron a continuar su sesión de besos y caricias, incapaces de parar…

.

.

.

Eran la seis de la tarde en Konoha, y un rubio veía una escena bastante peculiar desde unos arbustos algo alejados del sitio, tratando de no ser descubierto.

- Je…el Teme me había dicho que quería salir con Sakura-chan…pero jamás imaginé que fuera tan pronto – se dijo, algo melancólico – Aunque, ¡ya era hora de que Sasuke-baka le confesara su amor a mi hermanita 'ttebayo!

Naruto seguía observando como la "nueva pareja" de Konoha no daba indicios de querer separarse por al menos unas cuantas horas más; así que, resignado pero feliz, salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia Ichiraku's, dispuesto a celebrar las nuevas buenas por sí solo.

En realidad se había enterado por algunos aldeanos que Sasuke Uchiha andaba en plan amoroso con Sakura Haruno, y no dándole crédito a lo que sus oídos escucharon, salió corriendo sin ninguna dirección en específico, concentrándose para localizar el chakra de sus dos "hermanos". Poco después se encontró con la grata sorpresa en el lago.

- Ja, ¿Quién lo diría? El teme tiene sentimientos – espetó, riendo sin humor, tratando de despejar su mente. Mañana les haría la vida imposible…por ahora, solo los dejaría disfrutar.

- ¿Na-Naruto-kun?... N-no esperaba en-encontrarte po-por a-aquí – pronunció una voz tímida, perteneciente a la chica Hyuuga.

- Hinata-chan – dijo casi en un suspiro.

Últimamente la heredera de los Hyuuga no dejaba la cabeza del kitsune… ¿Y cómo no cuando tienes por novia a la chica más hermosa de la aldea? O al menos eso era lo que Naruto pensaba.

- ¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí? ¡Hubieses ido a buscarme dattebayo! – continuó con un deje de molestia, la verdad no le hacía gracia que su novia – si, su novia – anduviera sola por la noche. Cuestiones lógicas.

Hinata solo bajó su cabeza en signo de vergüenza – _hice que Naruto-kun se preocupara…debo ser una molestia para él_ – esos eran los pensamientos de la oji perla en ese momento.

De repente, sintió que unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por delante, haciendo que se sonrojara notablemente.

- En serio Hina-chan, sé que eres muy fuerte…pero simplemente no puedo evitar preocuparme… ¿Me perdonas por reclamarte? – pidió el de oji azul, tomando el mentón de la chica para que lo viese directo a los ojos, sin romper el abrazo.

Hinata se sorprendió bastante por la repentina disculpa ¿Tan obvia fue? Bueno, si tomamos en cuenta que el rubio conocía a la perfección a Hinata, no sería extraño que él mismo se diera cuenta de su error. En verdad que amaba a esa mujer.

- N-no tienes porque d-disculparte, Na-Naruto-kun…c-creo que es n-normal que t-te preocupes, a-al igual q-que yo – confesó aun más roja, sin dejar de ver aquellos zafiros.

Naruto se sonrojó y se quedó viendo a Hinata. Era raro verlo jugar el papel de la tímida kunoichi, pero para eso estaba ella, para darle color a su vida.

- Ejem… ¿Qué te parece si te invito a un tazón de ramen 'ttebayo? – preguntó tratando de volver a su tono de piel.

- Me encantaría, Naruto-kun – respondió sin titubear, aferrándose al brazo de su chico.

Por la calle, de camino al Ichiraku's, una joven pareja caminaba tranquilamente, sin tapujos y responsabilidades. Felices de la vida.

Ahh, amor joven. Nada mejor ¿No lo creen?

Pero cambiando nuevamente de lugar, nos dirigiremos a la casa de cierta peli rosa con cierto azabache cuyo brazo no se desprendía de su cintura.

- Entonces…Nos vemos mañana ¿Cierto? – preguntó la oji jade desasiendo el abrazo pero sin soltar la mano del moreno.

- Hmp… ¿Tu qué crees? El dobe no me dejará tranquilo hasta que le cuente lo que pasó… - dijo rodando los ojos, dejando que sus mejillas se tiñeran levemente de rojo al recordar lo ocurrido esa misma tarde.

- jeje, es cierto, su chakra se sentía a kilómetros… - comentó burlona - ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Al menos no tendremos que explicar n-a-d-a – susurró cerca del oído del pobre azabache, quien no pudo evitar ponerse más rojo de lo normal.

- ¡Hmp! – "dijo" apartando su rostro.

La chica se limitó a soltar otra risita, haciendo que el moreno pusiera su atención en ella. Cuando la vio, no pudo evitar bajar su vista hacia sus apetecibles labios. Ahora sí que no podría parar de probarlos, no después de semejante beso en el bosque.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, junto nuevamente sus labios con los de ella, haciendo que esta parara de reír y colocara sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, profundizando más el beso.

Se separaron por falta de aire.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun…creo que será mejor entrar…es decir yo, que yo entre – logró articular entrecortadamente.

- Hn, como quieras – se apartó un poco molesto – mañana paso por ti para ir a entrenar con el dobe y Kakashi – informó – hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana, Sasuke – se despidió en un suspiro.

El aludido solo puso su habitual sonrisa y se dio media vuelta, alejándose poco a poco de la casa de su novia.

Si, él ya había dejado en claro que esa era **su** chica, y nadie, a partir de ahora, podía siquiera mirarla en un radio de veinte metros a la redonda; y se lo haría saber a cada individuo perteneciente a la población masculina.

Sin mucha prisa, entró como un rayo a su casa, cerrando la puerta en el acto y dejándose caer lentamente, sin dejar de sonreír como una autentica enamorada lo haría.

- _¿Quieres dejar de sonreír como idiota? Te juro que estás peor que el Uchiha ese – _le dijo una curiosa voz desde su interior, y no era su inner precisamente.

Su sonrisa se borró para intercambiarla por una mueca de fastidio.

- ¿Qué quieres Nushen? En estos momentos no quiero hablar, y menos soportarte – contestó mientras se arrastraba hasta su habitación.

- _¡Oh vamos! ¿A poco no te gusta que el cubito-de-hielo-Uchiha se derrita por ti?_ – atacó.

- Hn…no puedo negarte que está como quiere – confesó con una sonrisa picara.

- _¡Vaya, confesaste! ¡Atención todo el mundo, mañana se acaban los cerdos y lloverán mundos!...Espera, creo que es al revés…Ash, los humanos y sus frases sin sentido ¿Quién inventaría algo así?_

- Pues creo que una persona que le encanta el cerdo asado y la historia del universo ¿No lo crees?

_- ¡Anda, pero si estás muy chistosita tu! Aparentemente Uchiha-traidor te pone de buen humor… ¡Hey, verso sin esfuerzo!_

La kunoichi solo rió para sí. No podía creer que estuviera hablando consigo misma de nuevo. La costumbre, seguramente.

Minutos después se encontraba bajo las sabanas de su cama, lista para dormir. Mañana sería un nuevo dia, pero había tenido un extraño presentimiento desde esa misma mañana, aunque no quiso decirle nada a nadie y menos pensar en eso…Bah, no habría de ser nada.

Y con esos pensamientos, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

_Una sombra vigilaba atentamente desde la rama de un árbol cerca de la casa de Sakura, viendo cada uno de sus movimientos, a cada uno de sus amigos, recopilando todo lo necesario._

_Un hombre enmascarado se había colado en la aldea, pasando desapercibido por toda la villa, siguiendo los pasos de su presa…Y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que su víctima, era nada más y nada menos que una simple chica con un poder inmenso. La peli rosa gozaba de belleza, astucia, y por si fuera poco, amigos que la protegían y eran parte de su nueva familia._

_Su objetivo era claro…No debía socializar con absolutamente nadie, manteniendo un bajo perfil para no ser descubierto por toda la aldea._

- Padre…prometo que hare lo que me pediste…Vengaré tu muerte y tu sueño se hará realidad, pero eso solo lo lograré quitándole lo más preciado a la persona que te asesinó…Haré que esa persona sufra hasta más no poder, y después de eso…lo asesinaré – pronunció el extraño ser, sin dejar de ver a la chica mientras dormía plácidamente.

Esa persona quería venganza, venganza y nada más que venganza. Quería que Uchiha Sasuke pagara por lo que le había hecho a su padre…Y recordaba las exactas palabras que su progenitor le expresó en una carta, antes de morir.

- "…Antes de matarlo, tienes que hacerle sufrir, corromper a lo más preciado en su corazón…Y así podrás completar con mi cometido, dos pájaros de un tiro, matar a Uchiha Sasuke de dolor y…Dominar las cinco naciones ninja, el plan que nunca pude ejecutar, pero que tu si podrás realizar, hijo…" – repitió automáticamente las palabras plasmadas en aquella hoja de papel, escritas con sangre de su propio padre – Nos veremos después, Hana.

Y así, desapareció en una llamarada de fuego, dejando que su presa disfrutara un poco más de su vida.

Luego…Luego utilizaría.

Y eso era solo el comienzo de su plan…

_Un par de ojos rojos, con sed de sangre y venganza, contemplaban por última vez la villa donde su padre vivió alguna vez. Pronto ejecutaría el plan que su progenitor no pudo lograr…_

_El dominio de las cinco naciones…_

* * *

**Holass ^U^  
**

**ACLARO DE UNA VEZ QUE**: la última parte no tiene nada que ver con un sobreviviente de la aldea natal de Sakura, aunque creo que ya les deje una pista en las últimas líneas de quien se trata, pero por si acaso u.u

Otra cosa, lamento el retraso ñ.ñ…Pero estoy trabajando en un segundo proyecto, el cual lo empecé a realizar con otra integrante de Fanfiction, así que si quieeeren pueden pasar a leerlo, es parody\adventure, se los aseguro, lo disfrutaran…Y si no, me vale un pepino ^-^

Bien, ya los saben, cualquier pregunta la pueden realizar mediante reviews! Es en serio, necesito comentarios, halagos, críticas **constructivas**, tomatazos ¡Lo que quieran!

Eso es todo por hoy… Matta Ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece y blah blah blah...

N.A: Algunos personajes serán inventados por mí.

.

.

. Cambio de escena

_Inners __de __Sakura_

_Pensamientos y\o sueños de los personajes - flash back._

**Palabras y frases importantes**

Enjoy n.n

* * *

**SLULDS**

* * *

Era de mañana, aunque prácticamente la hora del almuerzo estaba cerca gracias a que el Sol daba en todo su esplendor las once y media.

Si nos trasladamos a esas horas hasta el antiguo campo de entrenamiento del famoso equipo siete, podremos presenciar una escena algo particular…bueno, si se le puede llamar así a dos hombres discutiendo sin parar, otro leyendo no sé qué cochinada de su infaltable libro, ajeno a la pelea; y a una mujer hastiada de tanta palabrería estúpida entre sus compañeros.

- _¡Por Kami-sama! ¿¡Nunca se detienen!? _

- _Bienvenida a mi mundo, Nushen…_

_- __Creo que ya estoy más que bienvenida, querida…me largo, no sé cómo puede gustarte un egocéntrico-bipolar-infantil-frío-y bombón chico de tercera__¡Y encima dejar que te reclame como suya! Ese tipo tiene problemas._

_- Y te recuerdo que yo __**amo**__ a ese egocéntrico…Además ¿Qué tiene de malo ser bipolar? _

_- __Lo dices porque parece que siempre estás en __**esos**__ días._

_- ¡Hey!_

_- __¡Adiós! _

Y con la última palabra de la excéntrica diosa, la discusión mental de Sakura se acabó… Y hablando de discusiones…

La pelea del siglo, señores…

- Eres un dobe, dobe.

- ¡Y tu un maldito teme, teme!

- Dobe

- Teme

- Dobe

- Teme

- ¡Dobe!

- ¡Teme!

- ¡DOBE!

- ¡TEME!

- ¡CARA DE BURRO!

- ¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA, CABEZA DE GALLINA!

- ¿¡Como me llamaste, **dobe**!?

- ¡Lo que oíste, **teme**!

- ¡DOBE!

- ¡TEEMEEE!

A los espectadores les salió una gotita en la nuca por las palabras que se dirigían los dos "hermanos del alma".

La peli rosa, ya cansada, se dirigió hasta Sasuke y Naruto proporcionándoles un zape a cada uno.

- ¡Sakura-chan, eso dolió dattebayo! – gritó el adolorido rubio por la tremenda fuerza que su amiga ejerció.

- ¡Hmp! – gruñó el moreno, apartando su vista del frente.

- Al menos se callaron ¡Puff, son un caso serio muchachos! Insisto, consíganse un terapeuta o a lo mucho un psicólogo…

- ¿Psicólogo? Que va, un psiquiatra es lo que necesitan – le cortó Kakashi, quien milagrosamente había dejado de leer.

- Hn, lo dice el viejo pervertido que inventa patéticas excusas sobre "el sendero de la vida" – arremetió el joven Uchiha, mirando de nuevo a su, ahora, compañero de equipo Hatake.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja, Kakashi-sensei con un psiquiatra, jajajajajajajaja! ¡De seguro que ni lo aguanta, jajajajaja! – secundó el rubio riendo a carcajada suelta.

Sakura veía la escena enternecida.

- Bien. Al menos pararon de gritarse – suspiró con voz cansada. Esos dos le sacaban de quicio por minutos.

- Sigan burlándose, par de mocosos insolentes – refunfuñaba el jounin afectado por las bromas de sus ex-alumnos, escondiendo nuevamente su cara en el Icha Icha.

-Venga ya chicos… ¿Y si mejor seguimos entrenando? – propuso la peli rosa en un vano intento de alejarlos del pobre Kakashi.

- Nee Sakura-chan… ¿Entrenarías conmigo primero 'ttebayo? – pidió ilusionado el kitsune, sorprendiendo un poco al moreno.

¿Naruto pidiendo a _**SAKURA**_ para entrenar? ¿A caso estaba demente o qué? Esto nunca lo admitiría ni aunque fuese la última prueba para dejarle entrar en el cielo junto a Kami-sama, pero Naruto era claramente más fuerte que ella, más fuerte que _**él**_.

Pero lo peor fue cuando la peli rosa abrió la boca.

- ¡Claro, Naru-baka! ¡Te patearé el trasero como la última vez! – accedió con entusiasmo.

_¿Última vez?_ Bien ¿De qué se había perdido? A parte de media vida de la peli rosa, claro…

- ¡Ya quisieras, Sakura-chan! – exclamó, saltando para caer directo en el centro del campo.

- ¡Esta vez, Naruto, ya verás cómo no me contengo! – le dijo su contrincante posicionándose a unos pocos metros del rubio con la misma acción que el Uzumaki.

Sasuke prestó más atención a la escena frente a él, mientras se apoyaba en el tronco donde alguna vez Kakashi retuvo al contenedor del Kyubi con tan solo doce años de edad.

El peli plata dejó su lectura para observar; no la pelea que aun no comenzaba, sino la expresión del moreno; y como había predicho, era todo un poema. El chico aunque tratara de ocultarlo tras esa máscara de indiferencia que siempre le caracterizaba, escondía una capa de completa preocupación por la kunoichi.

Y contando eso y muchas cosas más que se asemejaban a Sakura por parte del azabache, el peli plata nunca se enteró de la relación que mantenían estos dos… Aunque de todos modos, pronto lo haría.

- Sasuke – le llamó, pero sin obtener respuesta. El moreno miraba con atención la charla entre sus dos compañeros de equipo – Sasuke – intentó de nuevo – ¡Sasuke!...

_**Nada**_**.**

- _Hn, niño maleducado…_ ― de repente una idea surcó su mente, haciéndole sonreír con un deje de picardía.

*-*-*x*-*-*

El moreno escuchaba ensimismado la conversación de sus compañeros, esperando algún ataque por parte de Naruto, y obviamente que para cuando eso pasase, él se lanzaría a proteger a su molesta _**novia**_.

Bien, lo admitía. Era eso o aguantarse las miradas lascivas que le mandaba casi toda la población masculina a **su** mujer. Además, así se quitaba el rollo de las fan girls.

_- Sasuke _

Y en cuanto a la cita…Bueno, la noche anterior no pudo dormir por pensar en aquellos carnosos y rosados labios…

_- Sasuke_

Sí, definitivamente necesitaba más, pero Naruto la retenía en el medio del campo de batalla, y... ¡Maldita sea, se preocupaba! ¿Qué no veía que se trataba de _**ella**_?...

_- ¡Sasuke!_

Al parecer, no. Seguían conversando como si estuviesen en un paseo a la playa o algo por el estilo. Y lo peor era que ella no hablaba con él, sino con el dobe…Un momento ¿Esos fueron…celos?...No, no eran celos, para nada….

- …Y así fue como Sakura y yo terminamos en mi habitación – escuchó decir el moreno a su ex sensei.

-… ¿Q-u-é? – siseó, mandándole una mirada fulminante a su ex sensei. Era hombre muerto.

- Hey, no es cierto, solo que no me estabas prestando atención cuando te quería decir que Sakura no es ninguna niña. Te lo digo para que no te preocupes más de lo normal, Sasuke – expuso enseguida, evitando una masacre.

- Tks, déjate de estupideces, Kakashi – gruñó molesto, corriendo la mirada de su antiguo maestro.

- En todo caso… – siguió, pasando olímpicamente de aquel comentario – ¿No sería mejor que pensaras menos y observaras más? – comentó a la vez que señalaba con la cabeza al par de adolescentes, quienes finalmente habían empezado una interesante batalla.

Sasuke veía todo con cierta incredulidad. Ver a Sakura defenderse de aquella manera tan…impresionante, le hacía sentir algo en su interior, algo mucho más cálido y satisfaciente que se extendía poco a poco cada vez que contemplaba como ella paraba un golpe del rubio, y más cuando contraatacaba con semejante fuerza.

Orgullo.

Si le pidieran describir ese sentimiento, sin duda diría que orgullo. Orgullo de que hubiese crecido, orgullo de que fuese la más inteligente de su generación, orgullo de que su sensei fuese nada más y nada menos que la hokage, orgullo de que fuese **suya**.

Si, definitivamente ese último aspecto era el mejor, puesto que todas esas jodidas cualidades le hacían sentirse el más afortunado de todo ser existente en el planeta. Tal vez sonara ridículo, uno más del montón; pero así era la vida y así se vivía.

Sakura recitaba jutsus a diestra y siniestra, provocando que su contrincante retrocediera cada vez más cansado. Naruto debía admitirlo, Sakura se había superado en demasía por sus propios medios; él solo contaba con el ilimitado poder de Kurama, y la hazaña más grande que pudo lograr por sí mismo fue lograr entrar en modo ermitaño y ejecutar el poderoso Fūton-Raseen-Shuriken . No es que se degradara, porque tenía esas y muchas otras cosas más por las cuales presumir y que obviamente era algo que no hacía, pero siempre supo que Sakura era la más fuerte de los tres; no tanto como física, pero si emocionalmente. Los motivos de la peli rosa por los cuales hacerse más fuerte eran claramente más visibles que los del rubio y el azabache, aunque la gente no lo notara.

Una gran masa de agua fue la que culminó aquel duelo, dejando fuera de combate al Uzumaki. Por supuesto que podría amenazar con activar el modo sennin, pero no se arriesgaría a llegar a ese nivel con Sakura. Conocía sus límites.

- ¡Ja! ¡Gané de nuevo!… ― proclam― satisfecha la dueña del Shénīng.

Naruto movió la vista hacia su compañera, mostrando una gran sonrisa de derrota, pero sin dejar de ser eso: una sonrisa.

- ¡Por esta vez, Sakura-chan, te dejaré ganar dattebayo! – empezó Naruto con su típico humor hiperactivo.

- Ya quisieras, Naru – le dijo la peli rosa, revolviendo su cabello como a un niño pequeño, dando por finalizada su "discusión".

El azabache veía todo con cierta melancolía; y hasta podría decirse que celos, pero claro, vuelvo y repito, eso jamás lo admitiría.

Ambos compañeros se acercaron al par de hombres.

- Hmp, dobe…Si la vuelves a golpear, te arreglaré un bonito viaje a la dimensión del dolor con mi Mangekyoū – le advirtió con una pequeña sonrisa a su mejor amigo. Aunque, hasta cierto punto, Naruto sabía que aquella amenaza era real.

El rubio sudó frío y a Sakura le resbaló una gotita por la nuca gracias al reciente comentario de su posesiva pareja.

- V-vamos t-teme, ella me derrotó ¿Por qué tan pre-preocupado? – intentó excusarse.

- Tu solo limítate a obedecer.

- ¡Teme-bastardo! ¡Te apuesto a que puedo patearte el trasero ahora mismo! – gritó ante la última frase dicha por el poseedor del Sharingan.

- Hn, no tengo tiempo para eso…El entrenamiento terminó ¿No es así, Kakashi?

Y con aquella tajante oración, sumándole también la mirada de advertencia que destilaba el azabache, Kakashi comprendió las verdaderas intenciones de su ex alumno.

- Oh, claro. Pueden irse – dictaminó, para luego darse la vuelta y seguir el camino hacia su casa.

Naruto y Sakura le vieron retirarse con ese porte sereno; cosa que les extrañó, puesto que estaban seguros de que ni siquiera era medio día ¡A penas si estaban comenzando!

- ¡Nee nee, Kakashi-sensei, vuelva, no hemos terminado 'ttebayo! – vociferó el oji azul al mismo tiempo que hacia un vano intento de alcanzarle, ya que el mayor había desaparecido en una de sus típicas nubes de humo.

Un suspiro resignado salió de los labios de Naruto – Pero qué rayos…Debe ser que quería deshacerse de nosotros dattebayo… ¡Pero quién querría alejarse de nosotros, si somos geniales!... ¿No es así, chicos? – se quejaba el muchacho, para después dirigirse cerca del lugar donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

Y cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlos allí.

_Malditos sean._

- ¿¡QUÉ, ELLOS TAMBIÉN!? ¡Pero qué tiene la gente que ahora se va lejos de mí, no es justo! – chillaba en un mar de lágrimas dramáticas, haciendo una pataleta. Cualquiera que lo viese en ese momento, no lo vería como el adulto que era, o al menos intentaba ser.

En fin, seguro que su Hina-chan sí que querría verlo…. ¡Nada como el consuelo de una hermosa mujer, nee!

*-*-*x*-*-*

- Sasuke ¿No te parece que fue maleducado de tu parte haber dejado a Naruto solo? – y por tercera vez, Sakura reprendía la acción anterior de Sasuke.

¿Qué no podía entender que la quería solo para él? ¡Demonios! Eso de las parejas, el romance y las palabras cursis definitivamente no iban con él. Era más un hombre de acción y reacción. Si no te gusta, triste por ti ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

- Hmp – se limitó a gruñir.

La chica suspiró en señal de que la poca paciencia que le quedaba se estaba agotando – Mi amor, cariño, novio mío, Sasukito… ¿Podrías decirme a dónde vamos? – le preguntó con un tono endemoniadamente sexy a los oídos de Sasuke.

Sin embargo, optó por seguirle la corriente, a ver si así le dejaba de regañar.

- Pastelito, angelito, amorcito, y toda mierda que termine en ito… ¿No te das cuenta de que no te quiero cerca del dobe o Kakashi? – le dijo, tratando de conservar su tono indiferente, pero simplemente no pudo evitar sonar irónico y con un toque de burla al principio.

Sakura no supo qué hacer: si enfadarse por burlarse de ella, o reírse por los motes que Sasuke le había impuesto. Y también estaba lo de los celos hacia su mejor amigo y su ex sensei. La verdad toda aquella situación se le hacía muy tierna.

- Esto me huele a celos, Sasuke ¿Por qué tan envidioso con ellos? Sabes perfectamente que no me harán nada que yo no quiera, y yo tampoco pido que intenten algo, así que, relájate, y disfrútame, porque en cualquier momento puedo desaparecer amigo – le dijo de manera retadora, provocando que el azabache se tensara con solo pensar en separarse de ella.

- Hmp, no digas tonterías – y ahí estaba otra vez, hablando como si ella fuese un trofeo y nadie más que él lo pudiese tocar, así hasta la muerte.

- Pues, tenlo en mente…Ahora ¿Ya quieres dejar de comportarte así? Me gustaría que mi novio al menos me invitara a algún sitio a cenar. Tu sabes, en vez de pelear, que por cierto…

Y no terminó la frase, puesto que sintió unos labios haciendo presión contra los suyos de manera ansiosa. Seguramente ya había hablado de más.

- Molestia… ― comenzó ― ¿Prefieres seguir gritándome, o venir a la mansión? Tengo hambre y quiero tomates – le soltó de repente, haciendo una mueca algo extraña que Sakura no pudo evitar dejar de ver, tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos.

- Sasuke… ¿Eso es un puchero? – con leves risitas, había lanzado aquella pregunta.

- Hn – ante esto, el azabache escondió su rostro en el pelo de ella, estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos – Decide, me quiero ir antes de que el dobe aparezca – avisó con voz ronca.

Tras componer una expresión de resignación y corresponder aquel confortable abrazo, le respondió casi en un murmullo – Está bien…Pero quiero que me ayudes al menos a cocinar, Baka.

- Lo que tú digas, _princesa_ – esto último lo dijo en su afán de molestarla, provocando que a la oji jade se le hinchara una venita en la frente por el mote.

- Vámonos, antes de que cambie de opinión…

Y así, la pareja retomó su andar hacia el hogar del moreno, lamentablemente sin darse cuenta de la sombra que rondaba cerca de allí, por supuesto que no lo suficiente como para ser detectado. Debía ser cuidadoso; si lo atrapaban, todo su plan se iría por el caño.

- Ha llegado la hora de prepararme…Uchiha Sasuke; deberías tener en cuenta las palabras de tu chica, porque sería una tragedia si….desapareciera… ― pronunció desde las sombras una voz cargada de rencor, y con una sonrisa enigmática adornando su rostro…

_Esto traería consecuencias…y muy graves…_

* * *

_¡Oh, Holy Shit!_

_ ¡No saben lo muuuucho que lamento mi ausencia por casi seis meses! Me siento asquerosamente apenada! En verdad que no me merezco reviews T_T _

_En fin, Por ahora puedo decir que gracias al constante trabajo que se me presento antes y después de la víspera de Navidad (también durante ésta), no pude actualizar. Ya saben, hay una cosita llamada secundaria que lamentablemente debo tomar más en cuenta que a mis escritos -_-_

_Bien, debo informar que tratare de seguir subiendo caps (si así lo desean) y estaré abierta a cualquier sugerencia, crítica o comentario al cual me quieran someter _

_Ok, creo que eso es todo….Y lamento lo corto del capítulo, pero la imaginación juega malas pasadas cuando la combinas con el estrés del colegio…_

_Bueno, es todo por ahora._

_¡Matta Nee!_


End file.
